Destiny's Legacy
by ah poke
Summary: After the destruction of NEO GENESIS, 9 unknown signals were discovered. This is the story of the force that combats that within these unknown forces. The NU Force. Please review thx!
1. Introduction

**Destiny's Legacy**

Introduction:

After the destruction of N-GENESIS, 9 unknown signals were discovered, massive floating rocks were seen floating around earth, and the question is, how they remained undetected. The answer was the blitz's mirage colloid, their nuclear signals were hidden by the presence of the N-GENESIS, and only after the destruction of the N-GENESIS were they revealed. A emergency committee was established and a war was waged against theses fortresses when no form of communication could be established, the earth lost the war and then a message came through, from a certain, Charlie S.W, it was to surrender to him or he would terrorize the world into submission with nuclear power.

The creation of the anti nuclear task force, NU-Force was then established by the committee headed by the ex mercenary, Daisuke "Poke" YamaBuki and ex ZAFT red coat Xin.

They quickly got support from ORB, their main sponsor with technological help for their new equipment, which included specialized fire arms, mobile suits, transport craft and even a brand new battleship. Their job was simple, finish off the nuclear terrorist organization, TERRA that was started by their mortal enemy, Charlie S.W.

It has been 1 year since he has made his demands, and so far his plots have been foiled by NU-Force, but the question is… can they continue…

* * *

Author's Note: 

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all readers for reading my fan fic, which was inspired by RagnaRulz (do read his fabulous fan fic), I'll try my best to release the chapters every week. If you do find any errors, whether grammatical or any other overlooked errors, do give a nice correction email to my email address on my profile, do label it with a proper title. I hope you enjoy reading the fan fic. Please take note there is a format changes after phase 10.


	2. Battle Ship Specification

Battle Ship Specifications:

**NU-Force Battle Ships:**

**Name: **Legacy  
**Class: **Sylph  
**Dimensions: **300m (L) X 150m (B) X 100m (H)  
**Armaments:**  
Variable Launchers (Missiles, Rockets, Depth Charges) 4 sets of 10 launchers  
Electronic Particle Repulsion Beam (EPRB) anti MS anti Ship Cannon X 2  
CIWS (Close In Weapons Systems) X40 (various locations evenly spread out on the ship)  
Anti Mobile Suit Beam Cannons X 10 (various locations evenly spread out on the ship)  
Rail Guns X 2  
**Features:**  
Space, Air, Sea Combat  
Nuclear Powered Thermo Thrusters X 4  
Mini Nuclear Powered Thermo Thrusters X 10  
Normal Speed is equal to that of the Eternal's full speed  
EXSPD mode (all weapons kept in, stabilizer wings at max, speed is equal to 4X normal speed)  
Rail Gun Type Mobile Suit Launchers X2  
Beam weapons are absorbed into the ship's heat transmission systems (Prone to over heating)  
20inch Titanium Steel Alloy Impurity Strengthened Armor  
Laser Guided Power Pack Launcher X2  
Laser Guided PET-X001 Pack Launcher X1  
Ship Power Connection  
Temporal Wide Area Nuclear Jamming Bomb (emits an anti nuclear wave in a bomb blast radius manner)  
Optional Thrusters (Normal speed is raised by 50 Percent)  
**Mobile Suit Complement:**  
PET-X001 DEATHBRINGER X1  
PET-X002 DEATHSENDER X1  
ORB-T2-LRMS-X003 X3  
ORB-T2-SRMS-X004 X1  
**Description:**  
Built to support PET-X001 DEATHBRINGER and PET-X002 DEATHSENDER, the Legacy is a high speed low attack anti nuclear ship. Its main weapon against nuclear terrorist, the Temporal Wide Area Nuclear Jamming Bomb will jam any radiation in the area (including its own thrusters, its weapons are non radioactive) (Note: The Mobile suit complement does use nuclear power, but is unaffected due to the fact its not radioactive, more like nuclear charged batteries) Its rail gun launchers uses the same theory as the rail guns, thus greatly increasing the launch rate, however pilots have to go through special training due to the extreme G forces they will experience when launchings, thus there are few mobile suits on the ship.

* * *

**Name: **Hel, Ymir, Loki  
**Class: **Jotun  
**Dimensions: **500m (L) X 200m (B) X 100m (H)  
**Armaments:**  
Variable Launchers (Missiles, Rockets, Depth Charges) 8 sets of 10 launchers  
400mm Positron Cannon X 2  
CIWS (Close In Weapons Systems) X80 (various locations evenly spread out on the ship)  
Anti Mobile Suit Beam Cannons X 18 (various locations evenly spread out on the ship)  
Rail Guns X 2  
**Features:**  
Space, Air, Sea Combat  
Nuclear Powered Thermo Thrusters X 2  
Mini Nuclear Powered Thermo Thrusters X 5  
Normal Speed is half of Eternal's speed  
Mobile Suit Launchers X4  
Beam weapons are absorbed into the ship's heat transmission systems (Prone to over heating)  
40inch Titanium Steel Alloy Impurity Strengthened Armor  
Multiple Ship Power Connection  
Laser Guided Power Pack Launcher  
ARTEMIS shielding  
**Mobile Suit Complement:**  
ORB-T2-LRMS-X003 X10  
ORB-T2-SRMS-X004 X10  
**Description:**  
Built to keep and launch the NU-Force's mobile suits, it has more launch points then the Legacy. These giant sized craft are built to hold up to 40 mobile suits each. They move slower but they carry more destructive power then the Sylph class ships. They are highly armored and these box-like ships cannot be destroyed by even a single direct hit from a 400mm positron cannon. The ARTEMIS shield further protects the ship from destruction, though it may not attack nor launch while the shield is turned on. It is a mobile fortress.

* * *

**Name: **Amenonuhoko, Gungnir, Longinus, Gae Bolg, Luin, Pelian  
**Class: **Pierce  
**Dimensions: **100m (L) X 50m (B) X 10m (H)  
**Armaments:**  
50mm Beam Cannons X4  
**Features:**  
Space and Air Combat  
Nuclear Powered Thermo Thrusters X 1  
Mini Nuclear Powered Thermo Thrusters X 2  
Normal Speed rivals the Eternal  
10inch Titanium Steel Alloy Impurity Strengthened Armor  
Multiple Ship Power Connection  
Laser Guided Power Pack Launcher  
**Mobile Suit Complement:**  
NA  
**Description:**  
Built as a transport and re-supply ship, it travels at remarkable speeds, reloading power packs and other various supplies. The NU-Force has 6 such ships that run continuously from the 3 Jotun class ships and the Sylph class ship. They are irreplaceable in the battle field as they can reload the mobile suits in battle.

* * *

**TERRA Force Battle Ships:  
Name: **Alfheimr, Asgaror, Jotunheimr, Miogaror, Muspell, Nioavellir, Niflheimr, Svartalfheimr, Vanaheimr  
**Class: **Yggdrasil  
**Dimensions: **5000m (L) X 5000m (B) X 5000m (H) (single)  
**Armaments:**  
50mm Beam Cannons X many  
Ion Displacement Cannon X 1  
Missile Launchers X many  
Rail Guns X many  
**Features:**  
Mirage Colloid  
Space Colony  
Mobile  
Space Weapon (Ion Cannon)  
Titanium Plated defense  
ARTEMIS defense umbrella  
They can combine  
Just rotates around the earth's gravitational axis  
**Mobile Suit Complement:**  
It's a mobile fortress, take a guess  
**Description:**  
The TERRA forces are all holed up in the 9 known mobile fortresses, currently identified as target Yggdrasil, they have a weapon of mass destruction that is normally used when combined for maximum efficiency, currently they are spread over 9 points around the earth, protected by the ARTEMIS shield and also according to spies, their weapon is currently unavailable due to lack of a power source great enough to even power it to 10 percent, though damage estimates 50 percent of its weapon power could devastate states such as Orb. Previous attempts at destroying it were futile.

* * *

**Name: **Hrunting, Caladbolg, Gram, Bulmung, Tyrfing, Hofud, Skofung, Durandal  
**Class: **C.Thrust  
**Dimensions: **400m (L) X 100m (B) X 50m (H)  
**Armaments:**  
50mm Beam Cannons X8  
**Features:**  
Space and Air Combat  
Nuclear Powered Thermo Thrusters X 1  
Mini Nuclear Powered Thermo Thrusters X 2  
Multiple Ship Power Connection  
Mirage Colloid  
Radar Jamming  
Super Sonic Speed Mode (SSSM)  
**Mobile Suit Complement:**  
Mobile Suit Dropping Point X8  
**Description:**  
Initially built by ZAFT as a form of helicopter for dropping mobile suits, but the plans and 8 ships of the initial 10 got stolen, the developer was assassinated and the first and second of the series got blown apart. They have since been renamed the C.Thrust class ships due to the fact that it can travel at super sonic speeds in its SSS mode and evade most aerial defenses. Also with its Mirage Colloid, it cannot be seen with the naked eye, making it perfect for terrorist attacks. 


	3. Mobile Suit Specifications

**Mobile Suit Specifications:**

**NU-Force Mobile Suits:  
Codename:**PET-X001 DEATHBRINGER  
**Manufacturer:**Custom Made  
**User:**Poke  
**Power Source: **Removable Energy Packs (Replaceable and Rechargeable)  
**Special Equipment:**  
**EMP coated standard dagger X2:** Jams small electronic parts.  
**Electronic Particle Repulsion Beam (EPRB) anti MS anti Ship rifle (double hands) X1:** Uses repulsion technology to blast an MS or Ship into pieces, but uses a lot of energy. (10 shots without ship connection)  
**Holographic Multi-imaging Projection System (HMPS): **Projects multiple images of the PET-X001 all around the MS (6 images at once).  
**ARTEMIS Shell: **Reflective shell that can switch the type of armaments to stop (only can stop 1 at a time)  
**AB Shield: **It uses energy conversion technology to absorb beam type weaponry.  
**Beam Pistol X2: **Rapid firing beam shots.  
**Artillery Pack: **Has two additional positron particle cannons. (1 shot without power connection to a ship)  
**Saber Pack: **5 Beam Sabers, 2 Variable Incision Type (VARIT) sabers (VARIT can change its type of material it slices thru)  
**Boost Pack: **No weapons, just pure speed.  
**??? Pack:** It's so secret I won't tell you till it gets introduced into the fan fiction story.  
**Note: **Can run without packs, packs give additional weapons or speed.  
**Armaments:**  
Field Daggers X2  
Machine gun rifle X1  
Physical extendable sword X1  
**Description:**  
Built for speed and close combat, the Deathbringer has no need of packs. Its energy may be shot to it to reload its energy pack. With its boost pack, its speed is unmatched but has no additional weapons. With the saber pack, its EPRB rifle must be kept in the ship. With the artillery pack, it consumes a lot of energy and thus should only be used with a ship power connection. Its design of the pilot Poke and is customized to his close combat capabilities.

* * *

**Codename: **PET-X002 DEATHSENDER  
**Manufacturer:**Custom Made  
**User: **Xin  
**Power Source: **Removable Energy Packs (Replaceable and Rechargeable)  
**Special Equipment:**  
**Electronic Particle Repulsion Beam (EPRB) anti MS anti Ship rifle (double hands) X1: **Uses repulsion technology to blast an MS or Ship into pieces, but uses a lot of energy. (10 shots without ship connection)  
**ATA Shell: **Special shell that can switch the type of long range armaments to stop (only can stop 1 at a time)  
**AB Shield: **It uses energy conversion technology to absorb beam type weaponry.  
**Beam Cannon X2: **Rapid firing beam shots. (May vary its type of shots)  
**360° 10mm Beam coated bullets cannon X2: **Special cannons that may penetrate most armor as if its beam component gets cancelled, its bullet component still manages to penetrate, or vice versa.  
**Armaments:**  
Field Daggers X2  
Machine gun rifle X1  
Physical extendable sword X1  
**Description:**  
Built for long range capabilities and to support the PET-X001, due to its high energy consumption, it relies heavily on ship connection for power, however its energy packs are like the PET-X001 may be able to be reloaded during battle. Its design to suit the user Xin.

* * *

**Codename: **ORB-T2-LRMS-X003  
**Manufacturer:**Orb  
**User: **Mass Produced  
**Power Source:**Removable Energy Packs (Replaceable and Rechargeable)  
**Armaments:**  
200mm Anti Ship Positron Cannons X2  
100mm Independent Beam Rifle X1  
Beam Kunai X4  
**Description:**  
Built for long range capabilities by Orb, it is used by the NU-Force as a long range mass produce mobile suit.

* * *

**Codename: **ORB-T2-SRMS-X004  
**Manufacturer:**Orb  
**User:**Mass Produced  
**Power Source:**Removable Energy Packs (Replaceable and Rechargeable)  
**Armaments:**  
Beam SNAKE sword X2 (able to extend into a whip or contract into a sword)  
Beam Katana X1  
50mm Beam BEAGLE pistol X1  
**Description:**  
Built for short range capabilities by Orb, it is used by the NU-Force as a close combat mass produce mobile suit.

* * *

**TERRA Mobile Suits:  
Codename:**GAT-04 Windam  
**Manufacturer:**EA  
**User:**Mass Produced

* * *

**Codename:**GAT-01 Strike Dagger  
**Manufacturer:**EA  
**User:**Mass Produced

* * *

**Codename: **GAT-02L2 Dagger L  
**Manufacturer:**EA  
**User:**Mass Produced

* * *

**Codename:**ZGMF – 1017 Ginn  
**Manufacturer:**ZAFT  
**User:**Mass Produced

* * *

**Codename:**ZGMF – 515 CGUE  
**Manufacturer:**ZAFT  
**User:**Mass Produced

* * *

**Codename:**YFX – 600R GuAIZ  
**Manufacturer:**ZAFT  
**User:**Mass Produced

* * *

**Codename:**ZGMF – 2000 GOUF ignited  
**Manufacturer:**ZAFT  
**User:**Mass Produced

* * *

**Codename:**TER – X666 TERRORIZE  
**Manufacturer:**TERRA  
**User:**Mass Produced  
**Power Source:**Power Packs (Rechargeable VIA Deyutorion Beam Power Transmission System)  
**Armaments**  
MMI – 558 Tempest Beam Sword X2  
M282SE Draupnir2 8 Barrel Beam Gun X2  
Optional Packs (Wings Pack for speed, Gunner Pack for artillery, Shield Pack for defense)  
**Description:**  
Built for all uses, the TER – X666 TERRORIZE is the command unit for the terrorist forces, built by the mysterious company TERRA, it's the most powerful massed produced unit in TERRA's army. Built for high speed maneuverability, it actually rivals the PET-X001 in speed (without its speed pack).

* * *

**Codename:** TER – X23 AVENGER  
**Manufacturer:** TERRA  
**User:**Charlie S.W (TERRA Big boss)  
**Power Source:** Nuclear Fusion Reactor, Rechargeable Energy Packs  
**Special Equipment:**  
**Beam Weapon Energy Absorption Shell: **It absorbs shots from beam type weapons into its energy packs.  
**Refraction / Concentration Shield: **It refracts beam type weapons and concentrates his own beam type weapons.  
**Nuclear Discharge Field: **It drains its energy packs or nuclear reactor to cause a nuclear field pushing away or wiping out surrounding MS, ship or structures. (May be repelled with a similarly charged field)  
**Multi Lock on Positron Cannon X 4: **Using the same technology as the freedom, the AVENGER has 4 positron cannons instead of copying the freedom's 2 positron and 2 rail cannons.  
**Long Range Radioactive Shell Launcher X 1: **Using a high pressure hydraulic powered gun, it fires huge shells that have gone thru the nuclear reactor at ranges of 25km.  
**Anti Ship Beam Saber: **An extendable beam saber that is both thick n board.  
**500 beam shots per minute Connected Dragoon X 2: **Fires 500 shots per minute, however it requires a connection to the AVENGER as it consumes too much power to have an independent power source.  
**Radioactive Flame Thrower X 1: **Flames produced from a nuclear reactor are radioactive, this uses the flames and turns in into a lethal weapon.  
**60 Rocket launcher X 2: **Fires 60 rockets at once.  
**Fortified Phase Shifter Armor: **Nullifies physical weapons. Only its joints are not protected by this.  
**Sonic Disrupter Technology: **Uses sonic waves to destroy glass, it will blind a MS by destroying its viewing sensors. May be countered by a wave of similar frequency.  
**Description:**  
Built of destruction and revenge, it has almost 0 mobility due to its bulky weapons and power packs, however it has a 360˚ waist turning capability that compensates for it. It is fully armored except for its joints. It is extremely difficult to approach this MS due to its highly destructive power. 


	4. Characters

**NU-Force Characters: **

**Members of the Legacy:  
Name: **Daisuke "Poke" YamaBuki  
**Character: **Aggressive, Laid back  
**Age: **24  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Jet Black, Messy, Sticks out at various places  
**Eyes: **Jet Black  
**Skin: **Scabbed, Yellowish Brown  
**Genetic Type: **Failed Coordinator  
**Ethnics: **Asian, Chinese, Christian?  
**Nationality: **United Emirates of Orb  
**Rank: **Commander  
**Mobile Suit:** PET-X001 DEATHBRINGER  
**Ship:** Legacy, Sylph Class  
**Combat Style:** Close Range  
**Description: **Poke is what everyone calls him, he is laid back about the nitty gritty but he gets the job done. He is naturally aggressive and doesn't really care about religion but apparently he filled up his application form as a Christian for religion. He is most noted for saying "If I haven't had my coffee, it ain't morning yet." He loves his coffee with lots of sugar and milk. Favorite gun is the AKEL-590 3-burst assault rifle with scope when fighting in the field. He is the only survivor from the 1st war on Yggdrasil, wears an eye patch in place of his missing right eye and has a scar that runs across his right eye.

* * *

**Name: **Xin' Kin  
**Character: **Joker, Laid back  
**Age: **24  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Jet Black, Sticks out at various places  
**Eyes: **Jet Black  
**Skin: **Yellowish Brown  
**Genetic Type: **Coordinator  
**Ethnics: **Asian, Japanese  
**Nationality: **ZAFT  
**Rank: **Commander  
**Mobile Suit:** PET-X002 DEATHSENDER  
**Ship:** Legacy, Sylph Class  
**Combat Style:** Long Range  
**Description: **Good friends with Poke, he is laid back as well. He likes to crack jokes when everyone is serious. He is a long range shot expert, most notable for his sniping skills. Favorite gun is the HK-PG001 Sniper Rifle when fighting in the field.

* * *

**Name: **Joyce Tanaka  
**Character: **Aggressive, Hard working, Naggy  
**Age: **28  
**Gender: **Female  
**Hair: **Brown, Short, Straight, Usually in a bun  
**Eyes: **Jet Black  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** Coordinator  
**Ethnics: **Asian, Japanese  
**Nationality: **United Emirates of Orb  
**Rank: **Chief Mechanic/Engineer (Major)  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Ship:** Legacy, Sylph Class  
**Combat Style:** Explosive  
**Description: **The Ship's top mechanic/engineer. She is naggy but she is also hard working. She specializes in booster mechanics and weaponry. She also is good with demolition of different levels from the standard C4 explosives to nuclear bombs. She took on an English name when people kept making fun of her Japanese name. No one but her sisters knows her Japanese name. Dimensions (H/W/BS) 170/30/30B.

* * *

**Name: **Julie Tanaka  
**Character: **Shy, Hard working, Quiet  
**Age: **28  
**Gender: **Female  
**Hair: **Brown, Long, Wavy, Tied in a ponytail  
**Eyes: **Jet Black  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** Coordinator  
**Ethnics: **Asian, Japanese  
**Nationality: **United Emirates of Orb  
**Rank: **2nd Mechanic/Engineer (Lieutenant Colonel)  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Ship:** Legacy, Sylph Class  
**Combat Style:** N/A  
**Description: **The Ship's 2nd Engineer. She keeps the Legacy in tip top condition and is in charge of its high powered Thermo Thrusters. Her twin sister is Joyce Tanaka and she looks almost like her sister except she has long wavy hair. She took on an English name because her sister Joyce ordered it so she could hide her Japanese name. Dimensions (H/W/BS) 170/30/30B. 

* * *

**Name: **Stephanie Tanaka  
**Character: **Shy, Hard working, Quiet  
**Age: **25  
**Gender: **Female  
**Hair: **Brown, Short, Wavy, Tied in a ponytail  
**Eyes: **Jet Black  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** Coordinator  
**Ethnics: **Asian, Japanese  
**Nationality: **United Emirates of Orb  
**Rank: **3rd Mechanic/Engineer (Lieutenant)  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Ship:** Legacy, Sylph Class  
**Combat Style:** N/A  
**Description: **The Ship's 3rd Engineer. She keeps the Legacy in tip top condition and is in charge of its high powered weaponry. Her sister is Joyce and Julie Tanaka but you would never guess they were sisters. Followed her sisters into getting an English name. Dimensions (H/W/BS) 165/28/28A. 

* * *

**Name: **Fate Mizukage  
**Character: **Shy, Hard working  
**Age: **23  
**Gender: **Female  
**Hair: **Brown, Long, Wavy, Tied in a bun (standard officer hairstyle)  
**Eyes: **Jet Black  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** Natural  
**Ethnics: **Asian, Japanese  
**Nationality: **United Emirates of Orb  
**Rank: **Captain/Sub Commander (Admiral)  
**Mobile Suit:** ORB-T2-SRMS-X004  
**Ship:** Legacy, Sylph Class  
**Combat Style:** Close Range  
**Description: **The Ship's captain, therefore she rarely sorties but she is a highly capable pilot. She is a bit shy, but she is ready to shout to give orders, she respects commander Poke a lot. She gets along well with Stephanie the best and she cries a lot too. She is constantly being called flat chest. She is also the youngest member of the ship. Dimensions (H/W/BS) 165/28/25A. 

* * *

**Name: **Rein Mizukage  
**Character: **Caring, Hard working, Noisy  
**Age: **27  
**Gender: **Female  
**Hair: **Brown, Short, Wavy, Tied in a bun (standard officer hairstyle)  
**Eyes: **Jet Black  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** Natural  
**Ethnics: **Asian, Japanese  
**Nationality: **United Emirates of Orb  
**Rank: **CIC / Doctor (Ensign)  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Ship:** Legacy, Sylph Class  
**Combat Style:** N/A  
**Description: **The Ship's CIC. She is the older of the Mizukage sisters, but she is the CIC instead, though she tends to talk a lot. She is very caring and she is also the ship's doctor. She gets along well with the Tanaka twins. She looks very much like her sister. Dimensions (H/W/BS) 170/30/30C. 

* * *

**Name: **Max Raynor  
**Character: **Hot Shot Pilot  
**Age: **27  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Brown, Short  
**Eyes: **Brown  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** Coordinator  
**Ethnics: **Scandinavian  
**Nationality: **ZAFT  
**Rank: **Ship's Pilot (Major)  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Ship:** Legacy, Sylph Class  
**Combat Style:** Evasive  
**Description: **Max has a natural love for flying, he pilots the Legacy through various situations adapting easily. Apparently he has the hots for the ship's CIC Rein, and because she's the ship's doctor, he usually goes there complaining of a headache. 

* * *

**Name: **Millennium Raynor  
**Character: **Hot Shot Pilot  
**Age: **28  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Brown, Short  
**Eyes: **Brown  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** Coordinator  
**Ethnics: **Scandinavian  
**Nationality: **ZAFT  
**Rank: **Ship's 2nd Pilot (Major)  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Ship:** Legacy, Sylph Class  
**Combat Style:** Evasive  
**Description: **Millennium has a natural love for flying just like his younger brother. Apparently he has the hots for the ship's CIC Rein as well, because of this, he causes a part of his younger brother's headaches. His name is because he was born on the dot at 2000 hrs in a military hospital. 

* * *

**Name: **Lindy Summers  
**Character: **Motherly, Curious, Gossipy  
**Age: **30  
**Gender: **Female  
**Hair: **LightBrown, Short, Wavy, Tied in a bun (standard officer hairstyle)  
**Eyes: **Blue  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** Coordinator  
**Ethnics: **American  
**Nationality: **ZAFT  
**Rank: **Weapons Officer (Warrant Officer)  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Ship:** Legacy, Sylph Class  
**Combat Style:** Aggressive  
**Description: **The Ship's weapons officer, she loves traditional things, and her catch phrase is "I'm made in America, where is this trinket made?" She is the tallest on the Legacy. Dimensions (H/W/BS) 180/30/35C. 

* * *

**Name: ** Sandy Sanders  
**Character: **Curious, Outgoing, Precise  
**Age: **32  
**Gender: **Female  
**Hair: **LightBrown, Short, Wavy  
**Eyes: **Brown  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** Coordinator  
**Ethnics: **European  
**Nationality: **ZAFT  
**Rank: **Deck Hand (Ensign)  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Ship:** Legacy, Sylph Class  
**Combat Style:** N/A  
**Description: **One of the 3 deck hands on the Legacy. Her curious nature lets her get along well with Warrant Officer Lindy and the other deck hands. Dimensions (H/W/BS) 175/30/35C. 

* * *

**Name: **Julia Rivet  
**Character: **Curious, Hardworking, Precise  
**Age: **34  
**Gender: **Female  
**Hair: **LightBrown, Short, Wavy  
**Eyes: **Blue  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** Coordinator  
**Ethnics: **European  
**Nationality: **ZAFT  
**Rank: **Deck Hand (Ensign)  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Ship:** Legacy, Sylph Class  
**Combat Style:** N/A  
**Description: **One of the 3 deck hands on the Legacy. Her curious nature lets her get along well with Warrant Officer Lindy and the other deck hands. Dimensions (H/W/BS) 175/30/35C. 

* * *

**Name: ** Sarah River  
**Character: **Curious, Hardworking, Precise, Joking  
**Age: **32  
**Gender: **Female  
**Hair: **LightBrown, Short, Wavy  
**Eyes: **Brown  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** Coordinator  
**Ethnics: **European  
**Nationality: **ZAFT  
**Rank: **Deck Hand (Ensign)  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Ship:** Legacy, Sylph Class  
**Combat Style:** N/A  
**Description: **One of the 3 deck hands on the Legacy. Her curious nature lets her get along well with Warrant Officer Lindy and the other deck hands. Dimensions (H/W/BS) 175/30/35C. 

* * *

**Name: **Sai Sosuke  
**Character: **Cool Headed Pilot  
**Age: **45  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Brown, Short  
**Eyes: **Amber  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** Coordinator  
**Ethnics: **Scandinavian, Japanese  
**Nationality: **ZAFT  
**Rank: **Ship's Mobile Suit Complement Pilot (Colonel)  
**Mobile Suit:** ORB-T2-SRMS-X004  
**Ship:** Legacy, Sylph Class  
**Combat Style:** Evasive Close Combat  
**Description: **Sai is the oldest member on board the Legacy, he is usually refereed to as "The old man". He pilots the ORB-T2-SRMS-X004 close combat orb made unit. He is a cool headed pilot even under stress.

* * *

**Name: **AkiSagara**  
Character: **Agressive  
**Age: **40  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **ReddishBrown, Short  
**Eyes: **Black  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** Coordinator  
**Ethnics: **Japanese  
**Nationality: **ZAFT  
**Rank: **Ship's Mobile Suit Complement Pilot (Colonel)  
**Mobile Suit:** ORB-T2-SRMS-X004  
**Ship:** Legacy, Sylph Class  
**Combat Style:** Agressive Close Combat  
**Description: **Aki is the total opposite of Sai, he charges into battle and usually requires Sai to save him, although his close combat skills are better then Sai, he usually gets surrounded. 

* * *

**Name: **Kana Chidori  
**Character: **Optimistic, Kind hearted  
**Age: **38  
**Gender: **Female  
**Hair: **Blue, Short  
**Eyes: **Black  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** Coordinator  
**Ethnics: **Japanese  
**Nationality: **ZAFT  
**Rank: **Ship's Mobile Suit Complement Pilot (Colonel)  
**Mobile Suit:** ORB-T2-LRMS-X003  
**Ship:** Legacy, Sylph Class  
**Combat Style:** Sniper Combat  
**Description: **Kana is a long range sniper, she is know to have the "Eye of the Phoenix". She can shoot down moving exponents even if they are far away, she is also known to only disable units instead of destroy them. Also known as the "Flat Chested Club Vice Chairman", because she has the 2nd flattest chest on board. Dimensions (H/W/BS) 170/30/30A. 

* * *

**Name: **Asura Makabe  
**Character: **Pessimistic, Sour Puss, Mysterious  
**Age: **38  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Blood Red, Short  
**Eyes: **Black  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** Coordinator  
**Ethnics: **Japanese  
**Nationality: **ZAFT  
**Rank: **XO (Colonel)  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Ship:** Legacy, Sylph Class  
**Combat Style:** N/A  
**Description: **He is a silent mysterious person who keeps to himself, he echoes the captain's orders extra loudly. Because he is mysterious, the warrant officer Lindy loves to ask him questions which he won't answer.

****

* * *

**Captains and XOs of the Jotun Class Ships:  
Hel:  
Captain: Fang Yang Sheng  
Character: **Optimistic, Over Achiever  
**Age: **38  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Black, Short  
**Eyes: **Black  
**Skin: **Tan  
**Genetic Type:** Natural  
**Ethnics: **Asian, Chinese  
**Nationality: **Scandinavian  
**Rank: **Captain (Rear Admiral)  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Combat Style:** Defensive

**XO: Jiu Long  
Character: **Optimistic  
**Age: **37  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Black, Short  
**Eyes: **Black  
**Skin: **Tan  
**Genetic Type:** Natural  
**Ethnics: **Asian, Chinese  
**Nationality: **Scandinavian  
**Rank: **XO (Colonel)  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Combat Style:** N/A

****

* * *

**Loki:  
Captain: Fye Lightfeather  
Character: **Cool Headed, Calculative  
**Age: **40  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Gold, Short  
**Eyes: **Light Blue  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** Natural  
**Ethnics: **Scandinavian  
**Nationality: **Scandinavian  
**Rank: **Captain (Rear Admiral)  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Combat Style:** Long Range Sniper

**XO: Tan Kah Soo  
Character: **Precise  
**Age: **45  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Black, Short  
**Eyes: **Black  
**Skin: **Tan  
**Genetic Type:** Natural  
**Ethnics: **Asian, Chinese  
**Nationality: **Scandinavian  
**Rank: **XO (Colonel)  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Combat Style:** N/A

****

* * *

**Ymir:  
Captain: Fafnir Flametongue  
Character: **Hot headed, Aggressive  
**Age: **45  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Red, Short  
**Eyes: **Red  
**Skin: **Reddish Brown  
**Genetic Type:** Natural  
**Ethnics: **Scandinavian  
**Nationality: **Scandinavian  
**Rank: **Captain (Rear Admiral)  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Combat Style:** Aggressive Long Range

**XO: ****Nidhogg Icebreath  
Character: **Cool Headed, Calm  
**Age: **45  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Blue, Short  
**Eyes: **Blue  
**Skin: **Tan  
**Genetic Type:** Natural  
**Ethnics: **Scandinavian  
**Nationality: **Scandinavian  
**Rank: **XO (Colonel)  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Combat Style:** N/A

****

* * *

**TERRA Characters:  
Name: **Charlie S.W  
**Character: **?  
**Age: **25  
**Gender: **PossiblyMale  
**Hair: **Currently Unknown  
**Eyes: **Jet Black  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type: **Natural / MH Geno  
**Ethnics: **?  
**Nationality: **?  
**Rank: **Supreme Dictator  
**Mobile Suit:** TER – X23 AVENGER  
**Ship:** ?  
**Combat Style:** ?  
**Description: **Not much is known about him, except that he used to be in the same school as Poke and Xin.

****

* * *

**Generals of the Yggdrasil:  
Ship:** Alfheimr  
**General:** General Ljósálfar Asgard  
**Character: **Generous, Genocidal  
**Age: **55  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Blonde, Short  
**Eyes: **Amber  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** MH Geno  
**Ethnics: **Scandinavian  
**Nationality: **Scandinavian  
**Rank: **General  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Combat Style:** Defensive 

* * *

**Ship: **Asgaror  
**General:** General Aesir Asgard  
**Character: **Proud, Genocidal  
**Age: **55  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Brown, Short  
**Eyes: **Amber  
**Skin: **Tan  
**Genetic Type:** MH Geno  
**Ethnics: **Scandinavian  
**Nationality: **Scandinavian  
**Rank: **General  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Combat Style:** Long Range Beam Weapons 

* * *

**Ship:** Jotunheimr  
**General:** General Narfi Asgard  
**Character: **Icy, Genocidal  
**Age: **55  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Blue, Short  
**Eyes: **Navy Blue  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** MH Geno  
**Ethnics: **Scandinavian  
**Nationality: **Scandinavian  
**Rank: **General  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Combat Style:** Paralyzing 

* * *

**Ship:** Miogaror  
**General:** General Mortal Asgard  
**Character:** Genocidal  
**Age: **55  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Black, Short  
**Eyes: **Black  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** MH Geno  
**Ethnics: **Scandinavian  
**Nationality: **Scandinavian  
**Rank: **General  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Combat Style:** Tatical 

* * *

**Ship:** Muspel  
**General:** General Surtr Asgard  
**Character:** Fiery, Genocidal  
**Age: **55  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Red, Short  
**Eyes: **Red  
**Skin: **Reddish Brown  
**Genetic Type:** MH Geno  
**Ethnics: **Scandinavian  
**Nationality: **Scandinavian  
**Rank: **General  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Combat Style:** Long Range Napalm Weapons 

* * *

**Ship: **Nioavellir  
**General:** General Dvalin Asgard  
**Character:** Workaholic, Genocidal  
**Age: **55  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Black, Short, Long Black Beard  
**Eyes: **Black  
**Skin: **Brownish Tan  
**Genetic Type:** MH Geno  
**Ethnics: **Scandinavian  
**Nationality: **Scandinavian  
**Rank: **General  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Combat Style:** Long Range Ballistic Weapons 

* * *

**Ship:** Niflheimr  
**General:** General Hela Asgard  
**Character:** Evil, Genocidal  
**Age: **55  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Black, Short,  
**Eyes: **Black  
**Skin: **Indian Black  
**Genetic Type:** MH Geno  
**Ethnics: **Scandinavian  
**Nationality: **Scandinavian  
**Rank: **General  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Combat Style:** Long Range Bio Weapons 

* * *

**Ship:** Svartalfheimr  
**General:** General Svartálfar Asgard  
**Character: **Selfish, Genocidal  
**Age: **55  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Blonde, Short  
**Eyes: **Amber  
**Skin: **Black  
**Genetic Type:** MH Geno  
**Ethnics: **Scandinavian  
**Nationality: **Scandinavian  
**Rank: **General  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Combat Style:** Defensive 

* * *

**Ship: **Vanaheimr  
**General:** General Vanir Asgard  
**Character: **Arrogant, Genocidal  
**Age: **55  
**Gender: **Male  
**Hair: **Blonde, Short  
**Eyes: **Amber  
**Skin: **Fair  
**Genetic Type:** MH Geno  
**Ethnics: **Scandinavian  
**Nationality: **Scandinavian  
**Rank: **General  
**Mobile Suit:** N/A  
**Combat Style:** All Rounder 


	5. Phase 0: Prologue

**Phase 0: Prologue: Memories of a War Past and Present**

Another dream, it's this dream again, or is this a memory, the black mobile suit, drifting in the void of space, guided by only its emergency boosters, it is the only mobile suit to have come out of the battlefield. Voices above saying "Is he alive?" and "How is that possible!" denying my existence, but I'm alive, my one eye that still gave me sight assured me of that. I see these purple blurs all around my bed, why won't they stop talking. It's a nuisance! The purple blurs realize I'm awake, will they torture me, question me? I know nothing. Feel nothing. I fall into darkness again, only to awaken again, a figure in a white uniform stands before me, she reveals herself to me as Fate, she asks me the questions that I want to forget, things that I never want to remember, I refused to remember, I refused to answer, all I can and want to remember is her generous smile and her warm embrace for that was her reply instead of the anger and frustration of the purple blurs. She speaks to me in an angelic voice, come and join us, your destiny beckons. I agree, and that is how my new life started, as the NU-force commander…


	6. Phase 1: The Scars of War

**Phase 1: The Scars of War **

Crimson glowed and dimmed across the void of darkness, revealing battle ships and mobile suits that lain torn through out the endless drifting space. A single black unit drifted away from the battlefield, cockpit melted thru, limbs missing, only half a cockpit left along with 2 miniature emergency boosters slightly guiding it out of the range of the massive hunk of fortress that lain behind it. The pilot groaned in pain as he managed to keep his strength up just so he could get out alive, his right eye a bloody mess of seared flesh. The laser has just been enough to blow a hole in his cockpit only to seal it up again by its follow on shot, Poke counted himself lucky, unlike the thousands of pilots who had thrown themselves against the fortress of Svartalfheimr, he was the only survivor.

-On the Sylph Class battleship, Legacy-

Poke woke up, again feeling the pain in his right eye, he realized he had just dreamt of his past again, has it really been a year already, since that fated incident at Svartalfheimr. Poke was a mercenary turn NU-force Commander, ZAFT had insufficient soldiers to fight against the then unknown fortresses of TERRA, and he was one of the few hundred mercenaries then employed to supplement the tactical squads that was required for a large scale attack on the fortresses, he was part of the force attacking Svartalfheimr, but yet he, a failed coordinator was the only survivor of the entire operation that was set up just to destroy TERRA's bases. To add fuel to the fire, his mortal enemy Charlie S.W was the dictator behind it all, the deaths, the destruction and the pain. Poke walked to the closet for his black Commander's uniform and put on his eye patch and prepared for the day ahead.

On the way to the bridge, he met his fellow Commander, Xin, who was an ex ZAFT red coat with much experience in long range combat.

Poke: Hey bro, morning.

Xin: Haha, I've just got off shift, and its already late afternoon man. And today's your training operation.

Poke: Well if I haven't had my coffee it ain't morning eh. Man whoops I so forgot it's my training day today, I wore my uniform today.

Xin: Well you better get going to the hangar, if not Joyce is gonna kill you.

Poke: Alright I guess, it ain't right for a mechanic to be killing their commanding officer eh.

-Poke changes direction for the hangar, while Xin heads for the accommodations-

In the hangar, Poke gets into his mobile suit, the PET-X001 and started it up. The mechanic Joyce started yelling at him about not launching it in his uniform and to wear a proper pilot's suit. He started the operation of his mobile suit for the test start up and ran the regular test on its connectivity and power conduits. He got out and ran away from the nagging voice of Joyce and into the pilot's locker to change to a pilot suit and rushed to his unit while covering his ears from the nagging voice. He prepared for the test exercise to commence. A communications line suddenly cut in and the CIC Rein's face appeared on the screen.

Rein: Commander Poke, good afternoon, are you ready for today's test drive?

Poke: Yes Rein, I'm ready, attach the boost pack to the DEATHBRING and allow me to launch.

Rein: Ok Commander, you are ready to launch.

-Suddenly another communications line cuts in-

Joyce: Hey Commander, can you like disable the units and NOT destroy them this time!!? It's a chore to repair em!

Poke: -gives a sigh- Yeah yeah, I'll try my best Joyce.

Rein: Commander your way too destructive on our automatic mobile suits.

Poke: Have ta give it my best at all time right?

Rein: Not really Commander… -shakes her head-

Poke: -shrugs- o well, training operations commence, GO!

-A sudden surge of speed launches the PET-X001 unit into space-

Poke: Eh… Rein, how many units are there suppose to be? Are these incoming readings correct? According to these, there are 10 boogies and 1 of em is the TER – X666 unit series.

Rein: Commander we have a problem, 2 C.Thrust class ships have dropped possibly 16 units into our operations area and were just detected leaving the area.

Poke: Damnit, I guess they got the wind of our training operation and are out to kill us, Rein get the EXSPD going, ID those units get the Legacy to leave the area.

Rein: Commander, what about you?

Poke: I'll hold em off, just go!

Rein: But Commander!

Poke: Just go! I'll be fine.

Rein: Ok, but Commander you are facing 9 ZGMF-515 CGUEs and 1 TER-X666 TERRORIZE unit, be careful.

-Legacy activated the EXSPD mode and begun to leave the area-

The TERRA units all activated their close range beam weapons, while the PET-X001 brought out its own sword, a boost by the PET-X001 brought an end to 5 of the CGUEs and ended on the back side of the TERRA Commander who parried the sword blow with its Tempest sword and drew out its Draupnir2 gun which got stabbed by the DEATHBRINGER's EMP Daggers. The remaining CGUEs surrounded the DEATHBRINGER and prepared for a charge, but they forgot that the DEATHBRINGER's boost pack had a higher evasive power then the standard units which resulted in 2 more of them being blow up.

Suddenly a CGUE blew up in the middle, and a flash of glowing green lasers shot the other one, the cavalry had arrived, Poke took advantage of this distraction and slashed the TERRORIZE unit in one swift movement, that ended the skirmish, he checked to see which units had arrived and to his surprise, it was the nearby ZAFT patrol that was guarding that area. He invited the 2 ZAFT patrol members onboard the Legacy.

-Onboard in the hangar of the Legacy-

Poke: Welcome to the Legacy, I thank you for your assistance just now with the TERRA units. I'm a bit surprised, the ZAFT patrols never interfere with the TERRA issue other then guard its borders, ZAFT Patrol Sub Commander Fritz Patrick.

Patrick: Well Commander, we all have our reasons, and the reason today is to pass on a message.

Poke: Oh? What message was so important that you could not send it through the communications network?

Patrick: Well, the message is "TERRA is on the move"

Poke: WHAT!? NO WAY!

Patrick: Yes way, in fact Vanaheimr is fighting off ZAFT troops now for invading its air space.

Poke: But the ZAFT forces are still carrying the scar from the Yggdrasil Fortresses Battle a year ago. And how could the fortress move!?

Patrick: Apparently without the ARTEMIS Shields, they could move long ago and indeed we feel that we need your NU-Force to help fend them off. Vanaheimr will actually reach the PLANTS in 4 hours, your Sylph class could get there in 1 however your Jotun class ships may only reach there in 4 hours as well.

Poke: Damnit! Those units were really meant to stall you from reaching my forces right?

Patrick: Yes and they've jammed all frequencies to and from PLANTS.

Poke: Alright let's leave now. –Calls the bridge-

Poke: Sub Commander Fate, we shall launch right now and call the Jotun class ships Hel and Loki as well. Ymir is under repair, so we'll have to make do with those 2 ships.

Fate: Yes Commander, what location may I ask?

Poke: To the PLANTS. Full speed ahead!

Will the NU-Force reach the PLANTS in time? How will the NU-Force deal with the Vanaheimr fortress? Find out in Phase 2: A Genocidal Reaper.


	7. Phase 2: A Genocidal Reaper

**Phase 2: A Genocidal Reaper**

-On board the Legacy speeding toward the PLANTS.-

The Legacy cruised toward the PLANTS at max speed pushing its engines to the limit, the limited speed at which they could travel seemed too slow for the situation that they were facing, the hour which they took seemed to be the longest they've ever faced. Poke paced his cabin continuously, he knew the power of these Yggdrasil fortresses but he could not figure out a plan to defeat it. These fortresses seemed to have an unlimited amount of power, an impregnable shield and to top it off, uncountable weapon turrets. The briefing that was attended earlier seem to prove the point of invulnerability and that the earlier attempts at stalling the Vanaheimr really only bought them minutes at most. Fritz Patrick briefed them on the known abilities of the Vanaheimr, but most of it was something the team already knew. The only new information was that it's general, Vanir Asgard, was a genocidal maniac, thus there was no place for negotiation.

-The door bell rung, it was Captain Fate at the door-

Poke: Yes enter Fate.

Fate: Commander I would like to request your opinion on something.

Poke: Sure Fate, and since we're alone, have you forgotten that you may call me Poke instead?

(Fate blushes at that comment)

Fate: Yes Po-ke (she stammers), I would like to know the chances of success on the upcoming mission.

Poke: Do you want the truth or shall I give you a watered down version.

Fate: The truth Sir.

Poke: Like I said, you may call me Poke (gives a mischievous frown). Anyway the truth as you would like it is that we have no chance of taking that fortress down.

Fate: Poke-Sir, I might have a plan to win, though it's a very risky plan.

Poke: Feel free to speak your mind Fate.

Fate: We could use the nuclear disruption bomb or the Temporal Wide Area Nuclear Jamming Bomb as you know it. It could stop the fortress in its tracks.

Poke: But we are not 100 percent positive that those weapons on the fortress are powered by the same source as those thrusters, also we cannot afford to allow that bomb to affect PLANTS.

Fate: That's why it's risky, and also why we must intercept it before it reaches within range of the PLANTS. We'll lose thruster power but we'll not be totally defenseless, we could launch a strike force against the enormous fortress while its power is down. We could also launch anti beam depth charges all around the ship to prevent beam weapons from hitting us and also we could have our long range mobile suits protect the ship.

Poke: It's a daring plan I agree, but will our weapons hold long enough for us to ensure victory? Also could we last until the Jotun class reaches us? I think it's a good idea Fate, call a meeting in 10mins, I want Patrick's take on this plan as well.

Fate: Yes Commander, right away.

-Fate tries to leaves the room-

Poke: Oh and fate.

Fate: Yes Sir?

Poke: Its Poke when we're alone, not Sir or Commander. (Gives a gin)

(Fate blushes at the comment again)

Fate: Yes Po-ke (she stammers)

-Fate rushes out of the room-

Poke grins to himself, we might have a chance of wining, he though to himself. The meeting went rather fast as most of the details of the operation were already well thought out by Captain Fate. They agreed that Xin and Kana Chidori would be the ones to protect the ship, while Patrick and his wingman would fly back to PLANTS to check on the situation. Poke and Fate would do a sortie straight thru into a hangar hole in side of the Vanaheimr and find a way to stop the fortress. Aki and Sai would then cover their escape once the mission was complete. In the meantime, XO Asura would take command of the Legacy and activate the bomb the moment it was time for the operation to start. Also they had to ensure their own survival until the Jotun class ships, Hel and Loki had reached their location and use their ARTEMIS shields to protect everyone. The operation was a go, with everyone knowing their jobs.

They were reaching the interception point, when suddenly a transmission came in from the Vanaheimr itself. Poke himself talked to the amber eyed general Vanir Asgard on the bridge.

Vanir: Muah hahahahahaha! You intend to take my Yggdrasil Class Fortress on with that punitive force! You are overestimating yourself general!

Poke: I had no idea I had been promoted (in a sarcastic voice). I'm definitely a Commander (looks at his own uniform). Yups I'm definitely a Commander, guess you gotta be blind eh, no worries that you'll shoot me down then.

Vanir: YOU DARE LAUGH AT THE GREAT GENERAL VANIR YOU FOOL!

Poke: (in a calm sarcastic manner), Definitely G.E.N.E.R.A.L, why don't you come after me guns ablaze.

Vanir: HAHAHAHA! You sure make a fine specimen, I'll shall capture your unit and your ship and torture you and your crew.

Poke: Take your best shot.

-Vanir cuts the transmission-

Poke: Oh well, guess we gotta succeed then, or we're gonna get tortured.

Xin: That was so uncalled for (gives a shrug), but it sure was funny

-Whole bridge burst into laughter-

The Legacy went into condition red battle status, everyone suited up and went into their units. They had to last 2 hours before the Jotun class ships came to protect them, they were already charging up the bomb. Everyone launched and linked up to the ship connections if they had too.

Xin: Hey bro, get out alive eh.

Poke: Sure will. Hey Rein, get my coffee ready before I come back eh.

Rein: Sure thing Commander, would you like some too Commander Xin.

Xin: I'll stick with Japanese tea.

Rein: No problem.

Xin linked up his unit to the ship, while Kana did the same. Sai and Aki patrolled the area and Poke and Fate prepared to get shot though the rail gun launcher. Suddenly the Vanaheimr came into view and multiple bogies were detected all over the place, there were a total of 200 signals and increasing. Poke's unit was equipped with the sword pack preparing to launch in the first launcher, while Fate's unit was in the second launcher.

-On board the Legacy, Bridge-

Asura: ALL WEAPONS HOT, LAUNCHERS SET ANTI BEAM DEPTH CHARGES, FIRE!!!

Rein: We have 200 signals and counting, only 20 of them are TER-X666 type and the rest are a mixture of ZGMF-515 CGUEs and GAT-04 WINDAMs, we also detect a few YFX-600R GuAIZ units patrolling the more immediate area of the Vanaheimr.

Asura: Pilots maintain distance just out of range of their fortress weapons, WO Lindy keep their units away from us, Engineer Teams at Ready!

Max: We do have names you know!

-Asura ignores them-

Poke: Fate you ready?

Fate: Ready Sir!

Poke: Rein ready to launch, power to rail gun at full, LAUNCH!

-The Legacy fires the PET-X001 and Fate's unit to fortress.-

Protected by the PET-X001 force field, they charged to the front, the velocity resulting from the rail gun launch slowly died down and the units went in on their independent thrusters. In the mean time Xin and the others were busy keeping the high amounts of units at bay.

Xin: I hope those two will be okie. Let's keep these fiends off us so that they can return!

Kana: Yes Sir! (Disables 4 WINDAM units)

Aki: Damnit! There are so many units! (Evades a shot and slashes the unit)

Sai: Aki, don't be too reckless! (Slices 3 CGUEs)

Aki: Roger that.

Xin: Less talk more fire! (Snipes 2 TERRORIZE units)

Will Poke and Fate make it out alive? Will the Legacy survive long enough to receive reinforcements? Find out in Phase 3: Survival of the Fittest.


	8. Phase 3: Survival of the Fittest

**Phase 3: Survival of the Fittest **

-The space before a Vanaheimr port-

Poke: Crap that was a near miss! (Slices thru a YFX-600R GuAIZ with the VARIT sabers)

Fate: Careful Sir, there maybe more units ahead that we've not discovered.

Poke: Yes, we've got to time this right, the moment we enter, send the word for the bomb to be detonated.

Fate: Alright, we're entering in 5 4 3 2 1. Rein it's a go!

Rein: Roger that sis. (Gives a wink)

The Legacy detonated the temporal wide area nuclear jamming bomb. Its thrusters almost immediately ceased and when the wave hit the Vanaheimr Fortress, its immediately ceased mobility, although its weapons were still blazing away.

-On board the Legacy, Bridge-

Asura: Damnit! It's the worst case scenario, their weapons are still hot. Engineering team! How long before mobility returns to us!?

Joyce: 1 hour at best, but prepare for a 1 and a half hour without mobility.

Asura: Get it done in 45mins!

Joyce: I'll do what I can. Now let me work.

Asura: Lindy, launch more depth charges, pilots keep on standby, CIC how's our Commander doing?

Rein: We've lost contact with Commander Poke and Captain Fate, it must be due to that signal jamming technology that was mentioned.

Asura: ETA of our Jotun class ships?

Rein: ETA in 1 hour 45 mins.

Lindy: XO, we've just taken a crash on our starboard side thrusters, 45 percent damage, fire under control, predicted drop in efficiency is 20 percent.

Asura: Compensate for the loss, equalize the thrusters, cut all power to thrusters and re-route it to the weapons. Damage report NOW!

Lindy: We have taken a total of about 25 percent damage overall of ship, mostly to the starboard thrusters. Weapons at 90 percent efficiency. Energy production at 80 percent.

Asura: Keep efficiency at max, repair all reparable parts, once engines are back up, re-route power to engines and activate EXSPD mode for preparation for worst case situation of emergency escape.

Rein: But how the cap… (Gets cut off)

Asura: It's only the worst case situation, its better to cut losses early then later. Just do your job.

Xin: Rein! We need more power to the weapons here, the damage ratio is dropping.

Lindy: Commander Xin, our energy production levels are dropping, please reduce fire rate and aim.

Xin: Damnit! I guess we'll have to make do. (Cuts out)

Outside the Legacy, the battle was heating up, despite the best efforts of the team, Aki's mobile suit had already been damaged to the point of retreat, while Sai was busy protecting the Legacy at close quarters. Xin and Kana's constant firing was starting to take a toll on the ship's main engines and the emergency generators had to be brought online to supplement the energy drain.

Xin: Damn, I'm out of bullets, gotta rely more on the beam weapons now. (Fires dual beam cannons at incoming missiles)

Kana: Commander, I'm out of bullets long ago. (Shoots down an incoming CGUE)

Sai: Let's not get too depressed, we may have to keep this up longer then expected.

Xin: 1 hour more… just one more…

-Within the Vanaheimr Fortress-

Meanwhile Poke and Fate rushed to the core of the fortress to disable its power, they were facing much difficulty in combating all the units that were in range. Although there was less resistance then they had expected, it was still an overwhelming task for just 2 units to undertake. They were still unscathed but their power levels were already at 75 percent, they were behind time.

Poke: We're behind time Fate, let's hurry.

Fate: Yes Commander.

Poke: ETA in 5 minutes.

Fate: Copy that. Any ideas on how to destroy it?

Poke: Just cut all connections to it, that should stop the power output. If not, fire all heavy weapons.

Fate: Alright. Let's hope the first idea works.

They rushed to the core, and they finally reached it. They were shocked and amazed sheer volume of power that stood before them, the length of tubes and wires were easily the perimeter of the Legacy many times over, the reactor itself was the size of the Legacy. They stood in awe of this virgin sight, unseen before by any outsider to TERRA, they were about to raise their weapons when…

-A giant image of General Vanir appears in mid air-

Vanir: Ha Ha Ha (slow malicious laughter). You have done well comrade, making it to the core of my fortress, but alas, you are the one who has been ensnared. You may have temporally stopped my fortress, but then again, it'll only cost me 48 hours before I am mobile again. Your tactic was to be expected comrade, it was pointless to use such a obvious plot. I have captured you like I said I would, now would you kindly surrender.

Poke: Damnit… (Grits his teeth) Surrender to you? Never!

Poke made a swift dash to aim for the fattest piece of the nuclear reactor he could reach, but alas, he was stopped in mid air by restraining beams. He turned back only to see Fate's unit struggling with the same restraints.

Vanir: Well, I see I've proven my point. (Gives an order to a nearby assistant) You will surrender to my ground forces right now, unarmed.

Poke: I see no option C I guess…

Vanir: Well comrade, try anything funny, and your subordinate gets it, IN THE BRAINS.

Poke: Alright I will surrender…

Poke and Fate's units were forced to land on hangar that was relatively close to them. They got out of their cockpits and were immediately met with armed guards, who performed a body search on Poke, revealing 2 stainless steel combat knives, 1 ceramic pistol, 1 lock pick and a regular Beretta pistol. They then performed the same check on Fate, who attempted a feeble resistance when they groped her as well, but revealed nothing. Poke was enraged by this lewd act, shouldered a guard and attempted to shoot him but a loud shot rang out and a groan was let out in response. There stood the massively built, General Vanir holding a rifle in his hands, staring at the floor with blood splattered all over the floor and oozing from Poke's left leg.

Vanir: Well that was a warning shot… I warned you comrade, you are lucky that this rifle pierced your leg right through. Handcuff them up and throw them into the brig. Broadcast their capture to their flag ship, and ask for it's immediately departure from our zone, we will allow them to leave if they go peacefully.

Fate: I - I - I can … ask them to leave… (She whispers)

Vanir: What was that girl?

Fate: I can ask them to leave… (More loudly)

Vanir: Oh really? (Sarcastic tone) Who might you be, with that kind of authority to ask them to leave?

Fate: I - I - I am the ship's captain. (She stammers)

Vanir: HAHAHAHA! This little girl is the ship's captain. (Slaps her in disbelief) Stop this delusion hahaha. Commander Poke, YOU will make this broadcast, do you understand? Or this brood gets it…

Poke: Yeah… (Groans in pain)

Vanir: It's the survival of the fittest, Commander, perhaps you weren't the fittest after all eh?

Fate was dragged to the brig, while Poke was dragged to the command center of the fortress where he had to immediately make communication with the Legacy.

Poke: Rein… (With a groan), patch me through to the XO…

Rein: COMMANDER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? WHY ARE YOU CALLING FROM THE FORTRESS ITSELF!?

Poke: I'm fine, we're both pretty bruised (Gets bashed on the head for side tracking). Just patch me through…

Rein: Yes Commander… (In a shocked and sad manner)

Asura: Commander… I hope you're alright… Is the Captain alright as well?

Poke: Asura, we've been captured by Vanir… Call the ship to leave and liaise with the Jotun class ships, make repairs and stay away, listen to Commander Xin.

Asura: But Commander… We can't... (Gets cut off)

Vanir: Just get lost, we'll let you leave peacefully, your Commander and I have much to discuss.

Poke: Go Asura.

Asura: Yes… Commander…

-Transmission gets cut off-

Poke: Done, now what do you want…

Vanir: All in good time comrade, all in good time… I shall escort you to the brig.

Poke gets dragged to the brig with Vanir following right behind, his eyes trained on and burning through the back of Poke. Upon reaching of the brig, Poke got kicked into the same cell as Fate, they un-cuffed him and Fate quickly rushed to his side and helped him up as the guards walked off. Vanir then walked in kicked Fate down, Poke then rushed him but got kicked back by Vanir and held by the guards.

Vanir: So this little girl is the captain of the Legacy eh… (Grabs her hair and pulled her up, Fate immediately begun to tear)

Poke: You piece of crap you!

Vanir: No Commander, it's your mistake for bring her on such a reckless mission, you did not have the foresight to see this happening. (Kicks Fate away and she begun to sob) Such a small girl being the Captain… I'm sure torturing her would be easy.

Poke: Damn YOU!

-Vanir removes a gun and shoots Poke in the shoulder, Fate bites her lips to restrain herself from shouting-

Vanir: That should teach you to know your place. (Kicks Poke in his injured left leg) Be glad you're even alive.

-Tosses in a first aid kid and slams the door shut-

Fate immediately grabbed the kit and attended to the bleeding Poke, she cleaned the wounds and bandaged it the best she could. She used her long wavy hair to wipe her tears, as there were so little amounts of bandages, none could be wasted on her tears, but yet the tears flowed, Poke used his pilot suit to wipe her tears and the two of them sought comfort in each others company, huddled together inside the tiny cell, getting rest, which was what they needed to face the oncoming ordeal.

-On board the Legacy, Bridge-

Xin: Damnit! Why did we retreat! They got left behind!

Rein: WHY! WHY! WHY IS IT MY SISTER! (Crying)

Asura: It was his order! I had no choice! We were in a bad position!

Xin: You lied to us Asura! You said they had return in failure and we had to retreat as soon as the boosters were repaired!

Asura: It was the only way to get you pilots to retreat peacefully! We had to move, if not their sacrifice would have been in vain!

Xin: You low bastard.

-Punches Asura in the stomach and leaves the bridge-

Lindy: You really are low Asura, leaving the Captain and the Commander behind…

-She runs after Xin-

Rein: (Sobbing tone) XO, We're reaching the rendezvous point with the Jotun class ships, they're waiting for us.

Asura: Tell them to take up defensive stances, we need this break. (Asura sighs) We all do.

The Legacy stopped moving, while the Hel took up a defensive stance on the ship's starboard side and the Loki took the port side. They could finally take a short breather.

Max: Asura, it's not your fault, the Commander wanted it that way.

Millennium: (With a sigh) Being the XO means making tough decisions, don't worry too much about it.

The brothers go and comfort Rein in her cabin, while Asura stays on watch. They have finally earned a breather, but at what cost, though Asura, at what cost…

Will Poke and Fate make it out alive? What will the Legacy do to save them? Can they be saved? Find out in Phase 4: Tears of a Maiden.


	9. Phase 4: Tears of a Maiden

**Phase 4: Tears of a Maiden**

-Within the Vanaheimr Fortress-

Poke and Fate cuddled in each others arms for seconds, minutes, possibly hours, within that dark cell, to know the time was impossible, for not even a porthole existed in the cell that looked out into the endless boundaries of space. Although their situation looked bleak, they had not despaired, for in both their lives they had experienced a more hopeless situation than this and knew what true despair was.

Poke: Fate, go to sleep, we'll get out of this alive, don't worry.

Fate: Commander, you're more injured, you should be the one resting.

Poke: My injuries are nothing, get some rest, you'll need it when I break us out of here.

Fate: But Sir, the odds are against us.

Poke: Don't worry Fate.

Fate: Commander… (She whispered)

Poke: It's Poke. Don't worry, we've been in more hopeless situations before. It'll all work out.

-Fate goes to sleep, with Poke's right leg for a pillow-

Poke: I'm sorry… (He says silently while stroking Fate's hair)

They rested, knowing not what fate would befall them, Fate rested in the belief that her Commander would be able to pull off the miracle that he had promised her, while Poke rested in the belief that he had an absolute plan. They rested for energy to carry out the plan of escape.

-On board the Legacy, Rein's Cabin-

Max: Don't be too sad Rein, Fate will be alright.

Millennium: Yeah, exactly, the Commander is with her, he'll think of something.

Rein: How! How can you have such confidence in the Commander, it's entirely his fault! He brought doom to my sister! (Continuous sobbing)

Max: It's not the Commander's fault, of the available pilots, no body but your sister dared to take the role of being the Commander's wingman. Commander Xin would have gladly done it, but unfortunately he is a long range expert, thus would be at a disadvantage fighting in that kind of enclosed space.

Millennium: After all, your sister is an experienced close combat mobile suit user.

Rein: Could you guys leave me alone for a while, I wish to sleep for now.

The brothers together: Sure…

Rein kept silent as locks the door behind the pilot brothers and she moved to the shower. She stripped slower then she would have normally done, for she was depressed, she felt as the older of the Mizukage sisters, that she did not do her job as the elder sister, she did not protect her sister. She was also felt that she had misplaced her trust in Poke, for she believed that Poke would protect her sister, no matter what, she felt lost. She tried to fool herself that she was not sad by covering up her tears with the shower water, but her heavy breathing and continuous shaking could not be hidden. After her shower, she dried herself, but she did not comb her hair, but instead let it cover her face, for her face reminded herself too much about her sister Fate.

-On board the Legacy, Mess Hall-

Everyone onboard the Legacy had gotten wind of the Commander's and Captain's capture, in fact, it was the talk of the day. No one onboard knew the details but they all knew the skeleton of it all, Asura had ordered the retreat without them onboard.

-Xin enters the Mess Hall-

Whispers: Did you know Asura got punched by the Commander? Did you know that Asura betrayed the Commander and Captain's trust? Commander Xin is about to mount a rescue even though rumors have been that they are dead?

Xin: Shut up! All of you. Is that the kind of respect you show your Commander? I'm here to announce that due to the capture of Commander Poke and Captain Fate, the acting Captain shall be XO Asura. While I shall be taking over the responsibilities of Commander Poke.

Lindy: Commander Xin, will there be any movements made to get them back?

Xin: Unfortunately we have neither the resources nor intel needed to rescue them.

Sandy: But Commander, we need to save them. They are definitely alive!

Xin: Yes I know, but we'll lose even more if we rush in recklessly.

Julia: But why would they want to capture our Captain and Commander?

Xin: I have honestly no idea…

Sarah: Commander, what could they want from them, are there codes or anything?

Xin: Possibly. We Commanders have special identification codes that allow us in all air spaces, also the deactivation codes for certain defensive measures.

Lindy: What are those codes Commander? (Seductively)

Xin: You know I can't reveal that Lindy! (Blushes)

Lindy: Just kidding Commander.

Sarah: Lindy, lets go before you ask the Commander for his nuclear code clearance.

-The three deckhands drag Lindy away before she could cause anymore damage-

Xin: I'm glad that's over.

-Xin walks to the engineering wing, and looks for Joyce-

Xin: Ah! Joyce there you are.

Joyce: What is it Commander, it's rare for one of you to come find me instead.

Xin: Well I need your take on the extent of the damage we have taken during the last battle.

Joyce: Well, the damage to the weapons were severe, blah blah (goes on to state the damage report)

-After several minutes-

Xin: I meant is the damage worse then expected?

Joyce: Not that bad Sir, but I believe that was due to the numerous depth charges we fired, however I believe that without the depth charges, we possibly could have been destroyed.

Xin: Alright, how soon can we launch.

Joyce: The ship will be fully repaired in 5 hours Sir.

Xin: I hope that we have bought the PLANTS enough time to reorganize and mount a form of resistance.

Joyce: We aren't gonna help them Sir?

Xin: No we are, but I would prefer to prioritize the recovery of our Commander and Captain.

Joyce: Prefer Sir?

Xin: Yes, prefer, prioritizing the protection of the citizens would have been what Poke would have done as well. It's more… Important.

Joyce: But how Sir?

Xin: Who knows? Who knows?

-Xin walks off to his cabin-

Joyce: I'm glad I'm not the Commander.

-Within the Vanaheimr Fortress-

Within the Vanaheimr, Poke already plotted his escape, he went though the plan multiple times in order to prevent any unnecessary accidents or mishaps. He was pretty much exhausted and tired from the injuries, but he knew he had to escape with Fate and in fact he was about to awaken Fate when the bastard general appeared.

Vanir: Comrade, see that you've made yourself comfortable, but do awaken your sleeping girlfriend.

Poke: Girlfriend eh. I might consider that.

Vanir: Your cheeky tongue never ceases to amaze me, even under these bleak conditions you still manage to make that witty comeback.

Poke: If you never talked so much rubbish, I would never have had to take out the trash.

-All that commotion awakens Fate-

Fate: Uh wah?

Poke: It's time to wake up, the General awaits us.

Fate: Yes Sir.

The General lead them thru a maze of passageways into another room, with many high tech looking screens. He led them to a certain terminal in the middle.

Vanir: Now comrade, I require certain things from you that I'm sure you will not give without getting anything back.

Poke: Now what could that be eh.

Vanir: I'll cut straight to the point, I want your nuclear clearance codes.

Poke: Oh? Like you don't already have access to nuclear technology?

Vanir: Well give and take information eh. Well our nuclear technology is relatively small scale, a small reactor here and there, but what we really want is to power up our weapon of mass destruction, the ion disrupter cannon, or as your spies called it, the ion cannon.

Poke: Oh? You knew about our spies eh?

Vanir: May I explain to you this point, little happens on board this fortress without my knowledge, we allowed your men to leak out certain information before we killed them.

Poke: You sure are a sick bastard.

Vanir: I try comrade. Now tell me the codes please.

Poke: What makes you think I would tell you the access codes eh?

Vanir: For one, torture tends to make a person divulge classified information, and also harm befalling your lovely assistant may change your mind eh comrade?

Poke: I understand, but what do we gain from divulging this information eh general?

Vanir: Your continued existence will be the price.

Poke: Even with my codes, you may never access the technology. You need their location codes as well.

Vanir: You do realize that hiding technology in the ZAFT fortresses is rather stupid, do you think that we would never realize? We know that if we invaded the fortresses to commandeer the technology, we would still require clearance codes of the highest levels.

Poke: I'll consider your offer, I'll give my reply in 24 hours.

Vanir: Think hard comrade, but just so you see my point.

-Vanir snaps his fingers and two TASER wielding men appeared-

Vanir: Feel a small taste of what will happen if the answer is no.

-The two men jabbed Poke and Fate with the TASERs-

Poke: Damnit, shock me not her!

Fate falls unconscious due to continuous stabs of the TASER, thus Poke under the watchful eye of armed guards had to carry her gently back to the confined cell. There they remained for several hours until Fate awoke and started sobbing.

Fate: I'm sorry Commander for being so weak.

Poke: It's alright, anyone being shocked by a TASER would feel its sting. I hope you've rested enough, because we are gonna bust outta here.

Fate: How Sir?

Poke: With this. (Opens his eye patch, revealing a small C4 kit inside his eye socket)

Fate: But Sir! Doesn't that hurt?

Poke: Firstly, call me Poke. Secondly, my right eye is dead, no feeling is in it.

Fate: Alright Po-ke (she stammers). Let's leave this wretched place.

Poke: Agreed.

-Poke plants the C4 kit at the door lock and detonates-

Poke: Wow that sure was loud.

Fate: But there no alarm. Why?

Poke: I broke the connection before entering the cell, there's not gonna be an alarm here for the next couple of hours unless they check the wiring. Let's go. We need weapons, luckily I remembered the direction to my own weapons and the hangar.

They quickly rushed out of the cell, rounded the corner and surprised two guards at the counter, knocking them out. They donned the guard's uniforms and retrieved Poke's weapons from the locker behind the prison counter. Poke handed over the guard's sub machine gun to Fate, while taking the guard's assault rifle and his own pistol and knives. They walked briskly to where Poke though was the hanger, while there were many officers who passed them, hardly anyone noticed that they were not from TERRA, but anyone who did was quickly and silently dispatched by Poke's knives, their bodies hidden from sight. Almost reaching the hangar, a loud wail rang out and Vanir's loud voice boomed throughout the entire fortress.

Vanir: ALL PERSONAL ARE TO LOOK FOR THE MISSING PRISONERS! THEY ARE EXPECTED TO BE ARMED AND HIGHLY DANGEROUS. GUARD THE HANGAR AND THE MAIN REACTOR.

Poke: Damnit, we've been found out, let's make a dash for it, they will think we are rushing to catch prisoners as well.

Fate: Agreed.

-They started running, but since Fate's shoes were bigger then her usual size, she tripped and fell, she then started to tear at the eyes-

Poke: Are you alright Fate? Run slower. (Wipes her tears)

Fate: I'm alright (Brushes Poke's hand away), let's go before something worse happens.

They sneaked to the hangar undetected and they walk inauspiciously to their units, they then noticed that their units were not very well guarded. Apparently most of the fortress's personal wanted to curry favor with the general by capturing the prisoners and thus left the hangar relatively unguarded.

Poke: Alright, Fate, I'll distract them, quickly rush to your unit and back me up.

Fate: Yes Poke.

Poke ran to the guards and waved his rifle around, firing wildly in the air. He shot a few of the guards and suddenly bullets were flying past his ears. With shouts of 'The prisoners are there' behind him, he ran around the hangar, ducking for cover, while Fate climbed into her unit during the commotion. She used the massive hand of the mobile suit to grab Poke out of the commotion and allowed him easy access to his mobile suit.

Poke: Thanks Fate, now let's run.

Fate: Commander, I'm all out of ammunition, they stripped my unit of weapons.

Poke: Do you still have the explosives that were specially equipped to replace your field daggers?

Fate: Yes, apparently they have not found it.

Poke: Good, I'm still fully equipped, let's fly! We'll plant the explosives and detonate them on the reactor, which should power down the base.

Fate: Yes Sir!

Dashing off to destroy the reactor, will Poke and Fate manage to do it? Will Vanir manage to catch up to them? Find out in Phase 5: Sword of Destruction.


	10. Phase 5: Sword of Destruction

**Phase 5: Sword of Destruction **

-Within the Vanaheimr Fortress-

Poke and Fate's units rush at full to the reactor, expertly priming and setting the special explosives onto the reactor at several distinct stress points as analyzed by their onboard computers. They set the charges to blow at their signal so allowing them a chance to escape the fortress while Vanir was busy putting out fires within.

Poke: Quick set the charges, we'll leave immediately.

Fate: Roger Sir.

-Sets 8 charges around the reactor-

Fate: I guess that's it Sir, let's go.

Poke: Watch out!

-The same restraining beams as before were shot towards them, Poke used the VARIT saber to slice thru the beams, resulting in VARIT changing to a bright yellow color-

Poke: Luckily I analyzed the beams the previous time, my sabers may cut thru them now. Come on Fate, we're escaping.

-The two units dash out quickly and as they cleared the reactor room, they sent the detonation signal and rushed out of the fortress at full throttle-

Poke: Seems that only powered down the base and not destroyed it.

Fate: Commander, I've established contact with the Legacy, they're coming to retrieve us in 30 minutes.

Poke: Let's not sit around unprotected, they may send units after us soon.

Fate: Both our units are relatively low on energy. My unit has only 25 percent of energy,

Poke: My unit has only 40 percent, it's not enough to reach the Legacy. We'll use our remaining energy to fight off the enemies and defend this position until the Legacy arrives.

Fate: Yes Sir, but I don't have any weapons.

-Hands over a rifle and extendable sword-

Poke: Use these.

Fate: Thank you Sir.

Poke: None needed.

-On board the Legacy, Mess Hall-

Rein: Commander Xin, there's been a transmission from the Vanaheimr vicinity, it came from my sister's, I mean the Captain's Unit.

Xin: Are you sure!? They're gonna need backup, leave now! (Stuffs the remains of his lunch into his mouth and calls the bridge) Asura launch, destination Vanaheimr fortress, full speed ahead.

Asura: Roger Sir.

-Xin rushes to the bridge-

Xin: Asura, issue a condition red alert, all pilots to sortie, thrusters at max, Jotun class craft to follow at full, let's go rescue the Commander and Captain.

Asura: Condition Red, all hands to stations, speed at full, Jotun class to follow. Priority mission is to retrieve the Commander and Captain's unit.

Xin: I'm going to sortie, Asura take care of the bridge.

Asura: Yes Sir.

-In space, near Vanaheimr fortress-

Poke: Fate, they're coming.

Fate: Roger, registering 60units, 10 terrorize type, rest are CGUE type units.

Poke: (Grins) Piece of cake. Let's rush them!

Poke dashes into the fray with the 2 VARIT sabers in hand, glowing sliver that allows it to penetrate phrase shift armor, while Fate picks off units that were missed by Poke. They managed to keep the incoming enemy units at bay while concentrating on a minor retreat. When about fifteen units were down, the remaining units stepped down and a gold command type TER – X666 TERRORIZE unit appeared.

Vanir: So I see, you've managed to escape my fortress comrade.

Poke: No thanks to you. Mostly your numbskull subordinates.

Vanir: Shall we have a little 1 on 1 battle comrade, you seem relatively skilled enough to give me some minor entertainment.

Poke: How bout I wipe the floor with you.

Vanir: There is no floor comrade, just the blankness of space.

Poke: Well I agree, but I'm the one who's gonna throw you into a void.

Vanir: Fine, all unit stay back.

Poke: Fate you too.

Fate: (thru a private line) But Commander, our power levels are severely low.

Poke: Don't worry, it'll all work out. Let's get this on with general.

Without a reply, Vanir dashes forward for an attack, Poke was literally caught off guard, but parried the blow with his VARIT, but Vanir had another weapon, his 8 barrel beam gun swiftly took aim and fired, but Poke ejected his pack immediately and used the repulsion force to get clear of the beam gun. Poke made a dash for the beam cannon and laid waste to it by slicing it into many pieces with his VARIT, but at the slash of the general's beam saber, it cost his unit's right arm.

Vanir: Ah comrade, it seems we are equally matched, but I now have the upper hand.

Poke: Don't be too sure. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve.

Poke activated his holographic multi-imaging projection system to create many copies of himself. They ran at high speeds to confuse the general which was the real mobile suit. The six images attacked him at once, but the swift movement of the general sliced thru them instantly and without hesitation.

Vanir: What!? How could all of them be images, where's the real one?

Poke: Down here general! (Rushes up at full speed, slicing the general's unit in half)

Vanir: Impossible! Defeated by a failed coor… (Died before he could complete his sentence, while his unit explodes in a ball of red light)

Poke: Well I guess that's my victory. (Starts a broadcast over all channels) I have defeated your general, surrender at once and we'll spare your lives. (Immediately the remaining units retreated into the fortress)

As Poke's unit ran out of power and powered down into a teal gray color, the Legacy arrived. Kana and Xin units' immediately launched and retrieved the deathbringer unit while Fate landed her unit on the Legacy. The two of them were immediately brought to the sick bay, where Poke had to have his bandages changed while Fate was asked to rest, they were denied visitors but an order was given out to storm the Vanaheimr fortress. Rein purposely tied the bandages extra tight on Poke's arm because she was mad at him for getting her sister in trouble.

Poke: Ow ow, not so tight.

Rein: You deserve it Commander, getting my sister in so much trouble.

Poke: It's not my fault. (Looks to Fate for a little assistance)

Fate: Yea Rein, go easy on the Commander, he did get us out alive after all.

Rein: Awww… Sis why do you always take the Commander's side. (Pouts) Could it be, your have done this and that!?

Fate: NO!

Rein: Commander, why don't you share it with me eh?

-Poke grabs his pillow and stuffs it over his head-

Fate: Hey! A little help here would be nice, pinches his arm.

Poke: OW!!!! Watch the arm. (Rolls around in pain)

Rein: Who would have thought, the Commander was so pain conscious.

Fate: Well Rein, let's give the Commander some rest first, you can bug him later.

Rein: Why don't you stay and accompany him sis?

Fate: (Blushes) Well why not?

Rein: Don't try any naughty business while I'm gone sis.

-Fate throws a pillow at her, Rein evades-

Poke: I'm starving… Haven't had anything decent to eat… (Stomach growls)

Fate: (Giggles) Your stomach sure is important eh Commander.

Poke: Fate, its Poke and not Commander when we're alone. Let's head to the mess hall to eat.

Fate: (Blushes) Yes Po-ke.

-She helps Poke out of bed and let him lean on her all the way to the mess hall-

Poke: Yummy. It's chow time!

Fate: What shall you have today Commander?

Poke: I want a yummy steak with black pepper sauce, a side order of fries, mashed potatoes, fried rice and a bottle of water.

Fate: Can you really eat that much Commander?

Poke: YES! FOOD!

-Stares at the small build Commander-

Poke: Yes I can eat…

Fate: Sure sure. (Gets food for Poke)

Poke: This food is so good. (Mumbles with food in his mouth)

Fate: Well, don't talk with your mouth full Poke. (Slowly eats her rice and chicken)

Poke: (Stares at Fate) Eh!? You called me Poke. (Stunned)

Fate: Eh! Sorry Sir. (Blushes)

Poke: No no. It's alright. I rather you call me that.

Fate: Yes Poke.

-Xin then comes in-

Xin: Yoz bro.

Poke: Yoz, how was the recon?

Xin: They've lost their fighting spirit and surrendered, no casualty on our side, but apparently their commanders have all fled in their units and 3 C.thrust class signals were detected for a moment, whether picking them up or escaping with them, we have no way to tell.

Poke: I see… How many units were recovered?

Xin: Easily 150 units, to think that so many people have joined the TERRA force. But that base is ours now.

Poke: Yes to think. So on a lighter side, how bout some grub, food today is pretty good.

Xin: Nah, I'll pass, I've eaten already. Won't wanna disturb such a romantic atmosphere. (Smirks)

Poke: (Grins) Heh, I guess you should get going already eh.

Xin: Yea we gotta repair those mobile suits you 2 broke.

Poke: Eh? Broke? Not my fault. (Shrugs)

Xin: Tell that to Joyce, she was about to kill you for wrecking her precious machines.

Poke: Hmmm… on the other hand I think I'll be faking sick the next couple of days.

-All of them started bursting out in laughter-

Xin: Oh well I guess I gotta go, have a nice meal.

-Xin walks off-

Poke: I'm done.

Fate: Same here, shall we return to our cabins? (Wipes some black pepper sauce off Poke's uniform)

Poke: Thanks, let's get going.

The two returned to Poke's cabin and Fate went over to Rein's cabin to explain what had happened on board the Vanaheimr. She hesitated at what she should tell her sister and what she should not tell her. Keeping her in the dark was a rather un-sisterly thing to do.

-Fate knocks on the door-

Rein: Come in.

Fate: Hi sis.

Rein: Oh hi. Did you want something sis?

Fate: No I was just wondering how you were.

Rein: No sis, I'm fine, how bout you. Must have been an awful experience in the Vanaheimr fortress. Tell me more about it.

Fate: Well, it was Poke who got us out by sneaking C4 in his missing eye socket.

Rein: Ewww, that's disgusting, you must be like the only one who saw that.

Fate: I guess so.

Rein: You also got to be the dumbest person to ever like that one eyed insensitive loser.

Fate: How? How did you know!?

Rein: Eh! Sis don't cha know that Lindy is the gossip queen? News spreads like wildfire!

Fate: I never told her!?

Rein: No but it sure was obvious. You stutter around him, you blush when you leave his cabin, you… (Gets cut off)

Fate: But I'm sure it's a one sided relationship.

Rein: Nope I'm guessing the Commander loves ya too. So tell me.

Fate: Tell you what?

Rein: Did your really do "This and That" on the Vanaheimr?

Fate: NO!

Rein: Gosh! You gotta turn on your womanly charm sis, if not the Commander ain't gonna realize that you like him.

Fate: (Blushes) I'm gonna go get some rest, see ya later sis.

Rein: Did like the Commander care for you.

Fate: Yea… Well he did try to protect me…

-Runs out of Rein's cabin-

Rein: Silly girl…

-On board the Legacy, Poke's cabin-

Poke: So Joyce we need more supplies from ORB is it?

Joyce: Yes Sir, it's preferable that we return.

Poke: I see… Ok, prepare for decent into earth, we'll leave the Jotun class ships to raid the fortress.

Joyce: Also Sir, the DEATHBRINGER is combat ready already.

Poke: Ah, I see, that is good news. I think I shall move to the bridge to get ready for the descent.

Joyce: I'll return to the engine room.

-Joyce leaves for the engine room, while Poke puts on his Commander's uniform and goes to the bridge-

Poke: Ah Fate your on duty today eh.

Fate: Yes Poke, are we to launch soon?

Poke: Yea, we're descending to earth in 1 hour, Rein open a link to the Loki and Ymir.

Rein: Alright Sir, communication link established.

Poke: Ah Captains, the legacy needs to descend to earth to make a few repairs, both of your crafts will continue to investigate the Vanaheimr, while ZAFT forces will be there shortly to take in the TERRA members.

Yang Sheng: Yes Sir, but what do we do to these excessive mobile suits?

Poke: Hmmm… Hand them over to ZAFT, also hand over command of the fortress to them as well.

The Captains: Yes Sir! (Salutes)

Poke: Oh and one more thing, send the Gungnir and Luin as escort for the Legacy.

-Cuts off communication link-

Poke: Well, it's time to head home then.

Will the descent be what is expected? What will happen in ORB? Find out in Phase 6: The Descent.


	11. Phase 6: The Descent

**Phase 6: The Descent**

-On board the Legacy, Bridge-

Fate: Commander we are ready to descend, the Gungnir and Luin are in place as escorts, descend location, ORB.

Poke: I see. Check for enemy signals, prepare for descent, I better stay in my unit in case of an attack.

Fate: Heat absorption systems activate, radar at full, heat dissipation systems check.

Asura: No system abnormalities, heat dissipation 95 percent efficient.

Rein: ORB has given us clearance to enter its air space.

Asura: No enemy signals detected?

Rein: None so far.

-Communication line cuts in-

Xin: I think we should guard the immediate area.

Poke: I agree. Fate, we're gonna launch.

Fate: Yes Commanders.

Poke and Xin launch in their units, while the ship prepared for it's descent into the earth. Unknown to them that there were shadows lurking within their path, that the shadows may not be their's alone. They were wary but unprepared for what was to happen next. Suddenly the warning lights flickered, there were multiple signals beeping on the radar and without warning, disappeared.

Poke: What the hell was that!?

Xin: Sudden disappearance?

Rein: Commander we detected 5 signals for a moment, I think it's TERRA's C.Thrust class ships.

Xin: I agree, let's go to a defensive stance.

Poke: Alright, defensive stance Fate, but start the descent now.

Fate: Yes Sir, enter into descent mode now, move into position and start phase one, all hands to refer to manuals delta red for defensive descent.

Asura: Phase one starting in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Phase one has commenced. Wings folded in, shields at max.

Rein: Sir, 40 units of TER – X666 TERRORIZE, GOUF IGNITED, CGUE and GINN.

Xin: How long more before we hit the atmosphere.

Max: We will take easily 5 minutes before we become a sitting duck due to the operation procedures for entering the atmosphere.

Poke: Just descend. We'll cover you and return to the ship before we enter.

Xin: Easy job, it's just like da good ole days.

Poke: Yeah the old days eh. Let's go partner.

Xin and Poke rushed to confront the oncoming force, while leaving the Gungnir and Luin to protect the Legacy at a closer range. The numbers were easily overwhelming for just two units to handle, but both of them were experienced pilots and were not taken aback by the ratio of 20 to 1, in fact it made their already heated blood, even more intense, their sense to overcome any challenge and their already fruitful experience in combat gave them the advantage over these grunts.

Xin: Well this is easy. (Shoots 4 units in a row)

Poke: Yeah, in fact it's suspiciously easy. (Slices 2 more units)

Xin: I've been wondering, how is it that their C.Thrust class ships never get into combat? (Shoots 10 units with a ERPB)

Poke: It's because their weapons are built for minor cover fire, but they're more like our own Pierce class but better. (Dashes through 4 units)

Xin: Man! That sure suits that coward, the old hit and run strategy (Fires beam cannons, destroying 2 units)

Poke: Well do focus on this, I see their command unit. (Dashes to the orange command unit)

Xin: Gotcha. (Clears a path with the ERPB rifle)

Poke: Woah! (Dodges a swing from a beam sword) Since when did they develop their regular units with stealth!

Xin: Must be a new brain in their lab. (Snipes the stealth unit)

Poke: Wait what time is it? How long more before we have to return? (Blocks a blow and slices a unit)

Xin: Crap! 1 more minute before we have to return, finish off their commander Poke. (Destroys 6 units with the beam cannons)

Poke: Don't have to tell me twice. (Dashes upfront and slices the command unit in half) Let's return.

Xin: Way ahead of you, this battle feels too easy. (Docks with the Legacy)

Poke: Woo, I'm late, full speed ahead! (Accelerates to full speed to catch up with the Legacy)

Just then, a beeping signal appeared on radar, the Pierce class ships immediately opened fire upon it, but the pilot was too fast and the beams just faded harmlessly into space, while the C.Thrust class ship dashed in its SSS mode to the legacy. It immediately ejects its pilot and let the ship crash into the port side of Legacy and Poke's unit, exploding into a fiery ball of orange and blue, smashing the DEATHBRINGER into the left thrusters of the ship.

Xin: HOLY SHIT! (Stares in disbelief)

Fate: NO! COMMANDER!

Rein: Captain, DEATHBRINGER signal is lost…

They stare unbelievingly at the radar, the signal was lost, and they saw the unit start falling down to Earth. They also then realized that the angle of fall had been corrected severely, they were falling to Earth, but not to ORB. The pilots attempted in vain to change the trajectory, they put all the knowledge they had gotten from the pilot academy to change the course of the doomed ship.

Fate: WAIT! WE HAVE TO SAVE THE DEATHBRINGER! THE COCKPIT IS STILL INTACT!

Max: Captain, if I could I would, but our port side thrusters are severely damaged, we've lost maneuverability.

Millennium: Shit, evening out the thruster output to equalize the ship. We've lost speed, we are continuously falling. We won't be falling as swiftly as the DEATHBRINGER.

Fate: (Opens com line to hangar) Stephanie! Prepare the port side launcher and my unit! Equip it for sky combat and add the heat dissipation liner!

Stephanie: Yes Captain!

Fate: Asura, I'm going to save the Commander, take the bridge.

Asura: Yes Captain!

Fate: Rein, keep an eye on the DEATHBRINGER unit, and inform me of its trajectory, descent level and speed.

Rein: But sis! It's ridiculous to go out! We're going much too fast!

Fate: DO IT!

Fate rushes to the hangar, leaving the bridge full of uncertainties. She proceeds to the hangar quickly meeting an exhausted Xin in the pilot's room. She pushes past him and rushes to her unit, Xin was too exhausted to tell her not to go, he decided that his silence would be the best in the mean time.

Stephanie: Captain, your unit is ready! But please don't do this!

Fate: Just do as I order please.

-She boards her unit and proceeds to the launcher-

Rein: Captain, don't do this! It's suicide!

Fate: It's not if the launcher is fired on full! Lindy I'm counting on you, divert power from shields to launcher to compensate, fire at 150 percent power.

Lindy: Power up complete. Launcher is ready.

Fate: Asura, ensure that the ship reaches ORB even if it lands else where.

Asura: Alright Captain.

Fate immediately gets launched out of the rail gun launcher straight at Poke's unit, the launcher then explodes behind her, due to the overload of power to the circuits. She quickly starts her deceleration using her forward thrusters and her shield to create air resistance, and in less then a few minutes, she catches up to what was left of Poke's Deathbringer and immediately clutches the unit's cockpit and prepared for a rough landing.

Fate: I've got the Commander! Rein calculate our drop point!

Rein: Your drop point is calculated to be in the Atlantic Ocean, somewhere near Cuba. The Legacy's drop point is calculated to be in the Artic Ocean, near Alaska, site of the ex earth alliance Alaska base.

Fate: Roger that, we will descend on our own, proceed to ORB immediately.

Asura: Should we retrieve your units first?

Fate: Waste no time, we will proceed to Suez where we'll rendezvous with the Legacy.

Asura: As you command Captain.

They kept in communication and proceeded to enter into the atmosphere at a slow pace. The ship had a harder time entering due to its damaged thrusters resulting in a rise in internal temperature and a drop in thruster efficiency.

Max: Damn, it sure is hard to keep the ship stable, we can only use 25 percent of the thrusters.

Asura: Just keep the thruster stable, it's not like we can repair it now.

Fate: Rein, please confirm that we'll be landing in water.

Rein: Drop point corrected, you'll be landing nearer to Cuba then previously expected, but water would be deep enough to break your fall.

Fate: Roger that.

Asura: The ship will now be entering into phase two of entering procedures, ship communications will be kept to a minimum due to entering of the Ionosphere.

Fate: I'll see you in Suez.

Asura: Roger.

Entering the ionosphere, the electrons within them started to interfere with communication in between Fate's unit and the Legacy. They reduced the communication frequency and also tried reducing the internal temperature of the Legacy, however they knew that Fate and Poke were having it much worse then they were, for mobile suits were though capable of solo descent, were not the world's most comfortable method of entering.

Asura: We are approaching the Karman line, entering into phase three, decrease descent speed to 50 percent, decrease heat shielding, attempt to correct drop location.

Millennium: Attempted correction failed, insufficient thruster power, drop location determined as a water body.

Rein: All communications are restored.

Max: Descent speed at 50 percent.

Lindy: Heat shields are decreased.

Max: Altitude at 100, we've hit the Karman line, reaching 95, 90, and 85.

Asura: Enter phase four! Reduce speed, increase physical shielding, start up lower thrusters.

Millennium: Entering phase four, speed reduction to 10 percent commenced.

Lindy: Physical shielding at 100 percent.

Max: Distance reaching stratosphere level. Entering troposphere level in 5minutes.

Rein: Communications have no interference.

Asura: Alright entering the final phase, brace for impact, secure all loose items, ensure waterproofing 100 percent.

Max: Water impact in 20 seconds!

-The Legacy immediately plunges into the Artic Ocean-

Joyce: The engine rooms are partially flooded, the water is leaking thru the damaged thrusters, waterproofing in progress.

Asura: Ascend from the water, maintain distance 50 meters off the surface until repairs are complete.

Max: Up force thrusters activated, ascent is commencing.

Lindy: Other then the breach in the thrusters, no other breach detected, and all other sectors secure.

Asura: All hands to stations and proceed cautiously to the Suez.

Rein: Permission granted throughout our expected path.

Asura: Alright try to get into contact with the Captain.

Rein: Will do.

-All the crew except Rein and the pilots leaves the bridge-

-Somewhere off the coast of Cuba-

Fate: We've made it here alive, I nearly thought I was gonna die.

She quickly opens her cockpit and climb onto the wreckage that was the Deathbringer. She went to the cockpit and entered the access codes that she had memorized all too well and it instantly opened with a gush of steam and the stench of fried circuitry. She saw the unconscious Poke and dragged his sweaty body out of the damaged unit and into the back of her cockpit. She checked to see if he was still alive, and she realized that he was suffering from a severe fever. She attempted to radio for the Legacy, but due to the interference from the N-Jammers and the damage to her N-jammer canceller components, she had no choice but to close her unit's hatch and make haste for the Suez.

However, a few boats with mounted machine guns immediately appeared, ordering her to surrender, and with a single glance at their colors, she knew that they were pirates who saw the fall and decided to scavenge all they could from the crash site, no caring if the pilot was alive or not.

Fate: I won't surrender, my unit is operational, if you wish to leave unharmed, please leave right now.

Pirate: Ah! To think that ZAFT is so short handed to use a little girl as one of their pilots.

Fate: I'm not from ZAFT and I'm not a little girl.

Pirate: Doesn't matter does it. Surrender that unit, we still have the possibility of destroying your unit.

-Fate activates her unit and prepares to make a dash for it-

Pirate: Damnit, you've chosen poorly, open fire men!

As rockets chased after her unit, Fate cuts her engines as soon as she realize they were tailing her thruster heat signatures and dived into the ocean. The rockets immediately chased after each other and detonated on contact. Fate then dashed toward their boats and used her SNAKE sword to destroy one of them, to which their response was to fire their gattling cannons at her unit which harmless got deflected. She then broadcast again.

Fate: Save your comrades now, or face their fate.

Pirate: Alright, cease fire, retrieve the fallen.

Fate: You have made the right choice, but I also have a condition, leave your first aid kit.

Pirate: But how!?

Fate: Put it on my unit's hand.

Pirate: Alright…

The pirate then places a first aid kit onto the mobile suit's outstretched arm and then Fate opens her cockpit and attempts to retrieve the box, but she was fired upon but their guns. She grabbed the box and dived back into her unit and shut the cockpit.

Pirate: Did you really think that we would hand over that so easily, you are too naïve little girl!

Fate: You have made a mistake. (Punches the water causing a toppling wave) That should teach you how to behave.

Pirate: You'll pay for this! (His boat gets capsized)

She quickly re-bandaged Poke's previous and fresh injuries while placing a cold pack on his burning forehead. She then started her unit again and activated her thrusters to bring her towards Suez.

Will Fate reach Suez in time to treat Poke's injuries? Will the Legacy appear safely? Find out in Phase 7: Journey to the Suez.


	12. Phase 7: Journey to the Suez

**Phase 7: Journey to the Suez**

-On board the Legacy, Bridge-

Rein: We've still been unable to contact the Captain's unit, perhaps she's in trouble?

Millennium: Nah, she'll be fine, if any TERRA units enter the atmosphere, we would have been notified immediately.

Rein: That's true, but how bout their new stealth model? Would the network be able to detect those?

Millennium: Might or might not.

Rein: How long will it take to reach Suez? A ship of our size will make it difficult for an overland route, that's why we're taking a sea route right?

Max: We'll be in the Suez in 48 hours, due to the fact that we're only using 25 percent of our thruster power.

Rein: Eh? Why?

Max: The damage to our thrusters was too severe to repair, that's why we can only operate a few of them. Luckily we're heading to ORB for repairs, so the damage doesn't really matter.

Rein: I see… Let's get there faster then.

Max: Let's hope for the best and that the Captain can get there just as fast, though technically they're closer to Suez then us.

Millennium: But we're traveling at a faster pace, and we don't need to stop because we have auto pilots. So I'm gonna go take a break.

-Millennium leaves the bridge-

Rein: I think I'll try the communications later, it's about time my shift is over, I'm exhausted.

Max: I still have a while more before the end, catch ya later.

Rein: Alright see ya. (Gives a wink)

The Legacy makes haste for Suez, encountering very little and minor setbacks due to the fact it was flying under ORB status, allowing them access to place where ships from ZAFT or the EA would be denied passage. The rounded the British Islands, past Portugal, Italy, Greece and finally docked in Egypt where the Suez began to wait for Fate's unit. They took a longer time to reach the Suez then they had expected, the crew then disembarked and indulged in sight seeing and shopping.

-In a shopping mall somewhere in Cairo-

Rein: Wow this place sure is huge.

Max: Most certainly is.

Millennium: Though this may be the only place we get transported to, it certainly has everything we need.

Rein: At least Max or you have a driving license, we could get a rental and drive around sight seeing. The port is so far away.

Max: Yea but isn't the cost of converting to a temporary license quite expensive?

Rein: Probably, but it's also the only time we're allowed off this ship. All thanks to Asura, the transportation was also organized for us.

Millennium: Probably the only sensitive thing that Asura has done for us.

Max: But why does Lindy and company have to follow us. (Frowns)

Lindy: (Jokingly) Why, do you guys need a lot of personal time?

Rein: (Mischievously) We girls need to shop for a lot of personal effects you know.

Sandy: (Jokingly) Would you deny us this one day to ourselves?

Sarah: You know a lot of our crew is still working hard, we also have to help them buy their personal effects too. (With an evil grin)

Max: (Shifts his feet nervously) Alright you guys win.

Millennium: Yeah and we're like your bodyguards eh.

Lindy: Yeah you can guard my body anytime. (Evil smirk on her face)

Millennium: (Shyly) I didn't really mean it that way.

Rein: Alright alright let's get cracking, we sure need to buy a lot of stuff.

They immediately proceeded to the different stores to purchase their goods, Rein to the disappointment of the two pilots went along with Lindy to buy certain objects that according to her, were off limits to the views of men. The two heart broken pilots then went wandering about the gigantic shopping mall window shopping, while Lindy and company dragged Rein to places like clothes shops to "force" her to model for them in the various sexy outfits. They had much fun choosing outfits for Rein and supposedly garments to fit her ever increasing bust size. They then gathered at noon, piled high with shopping that the pilots had to carry, to return to the Legacy, so that those who have not had the chance to go ashore would be able to go now.

-Somewhere near the Algerian and Libyan border-

Fate and Poke were making fast progress to Egypt where they had to rendezvous with the Legacy, Poke's fever was still in a rather critical state, due to the fact that the cause was unknown and that the countries that they had passed were not equipped to handle such a unique case of fever. All Fate could do was to keep his body temperature down by changing the cold packs that she had purchased. Morocco, the only country in the region to have the resources to repair the ORB produced unit, in declaring that they want nothing to do with the NU-force denied entry to Fate and forcing her unit along their border into Algeria who granted them access to their air space, and although they offered to transport Fate and Poke to Egypt, she politely refused, because they could not transport the ORB-T2-SRMS-X004 type unit as they were bulkier then their Murasame counterparts, and Algeria also wanted the design for the unit, thus having an ulterior motive for bringing them over to Egypt. They also refused to transport one without the other thus increasing Fate's suspicion of the motives of the Algerians. Therefore she proceeded to Libya, but on leave of Algeria, two units based off old ZAFT design of the DINNs appeared. They were the first few mobile suits owned by the Arab League, which were bought over from ZAFT and modified, their development being extremely secret, even their model names were not released.

Fate: Identify yourselves! I am Captain Fate Mizukage of NU-force battleship Legacy, I bear the rank of Sub Commander.

Abdul Rahman: I am Major Abdul Rahman bin Omar Al-Kazeed of the 1st Special Mobile Suit Battalion of the Arab League.

Fate: Why would a Major of the Arab League be obstructing our path into Libya?

Abdul Rahman: I am under orders to take your unit into the custody of the Arab League, you have already passed one of our nations without seeking permission beforehand, would you proceed to enter into another?

Fate: My long range communications are down, due to entering the atmosphere unaided.

Abdul Rahman: That is absurd. Do you think that a Major of the Arab League is so foolish?

Fate: It is the truth, now step aside, I require to reach Egypt soon.

Abdul Rahman: Unfortunately I cannot grant you access into Libya, if you wish to travel by this way, you will land your unit and let us take you into custody.

Fate: I have sick and injured on board, would you deny me access to the medical facilities of my battleship?

Abdul Rahman: No, the Arab League will provide ample medical care.

Fate: Alright, but I want to leave within 24 hours and I would like access to communications to my ship.

Abdul Rahman: Agreed, now will you land your unit?

Fate: Alright. I'm landing.

-Fate lands her unit-

Fate: So you greet your guest with armed guards?

Abdul Rahman: Well its part of security measures. This limousine is here for you. (Points to an amour plated limousine)

Fate: First class treatment eh.

Abdul Rahman: Like we said, we treat our guest well.

Fate then drags Poke out of the cockpit and into the stretcher lain on the floor, which was then carried by two soldiers into the awaiting limousine. Fate then enters the limousine which was equipped with a mini bar, she knew that her unit was securely locked and that that were transporting it by truck.

Abdul Rahman: We know that this isn't much, but please make yourselves at home, we will be transporting you to the Libya Arab League Headquarters, and we'll be there within 6 hours.

Fate: Alright. Where's your medical team that is suppose to treat the Commander?

Abdul Rahman: Here they are.

-Two doctors in white entered-

Abdul Rahman: He'll be in good hands for the meantime.

Fate: I guess I'll take a quick rest.

Abdul Rahman: By all means.

The six hours passed without incident with Fate and Poke sleeping peacefully in the limousine, the doctors had shot him with antibiotics which made him sleepy. They arrived at the majestic building of the Arab League's in the heart of a city that was unknown to Fate, they were then ushered into the building, with Poke in the stretcher behind them, into a room with a double bed and a connecting shower with trappings that could rival a 5 star hotel. They laid Poke onto the bed and left the two of them alone inside the room while awaiting their summons. A few minutes later, Poke stumbled awake and in his surprise he fell off the bed.

Poke: (Weakly) Where are we?

Fate: We're in the Arab League's Libyan Headquarters.

Poke: Wah? I last remember being slammed by a C.Thrust class ship in a suicidal attack which disabled most of my unit, but luckily the AB armor was switched to physical defense.

Fate: That would explain how you survived.

Poke: Yea, I sure do have the devil's luck. So how did we end up here?

-Fate proceeded to explain how she saved Poke from his falling unit and how they ended up here-

Poke: I see. I owe you one Fate.

Fate: Just paying the favor back Poke. (Smiles)

Poke: I suspect they want your unit's combat data. Also did they provide us with any proper clothing? We're still wearing our pilot suits.

Fate: I'm not sure, in fact we were just waiting for summons.

-Abdul Rahman knocks and enters the room-

Abdul Rahman: Ah Commander, Captain, I see that you are still quite dirty, would you like some fresh clothing and a shower?

Poke: Much obliged, Fate why don't you take a bath first I think I'll rest a little while more.

Fate: Alright Commander.

Abdul Rahman: Excellent, I'll arrange for breakfast to be brought here as well as a set of clothes for the two of you.

-Abdul Rahman leaves the room and shortly after breakfast comes along with two sets of clothing-

Poke: Ah breakfast has arrived.

Fate: Poke, do you require walking assistance? (Walks over to Poke)

Poke: Nah, I'm feeling better already. (Stumbles)  
Fate: Poke! (Runs to catch him)

Poke: (Accidentally touches Fate's chest) Eh! Sorry!

Fate: (Face turns red, and punches Poke in the face) Eh! Commander, I'm sorry. It's a natural reaction.

Poke: Yea… Ow… Yeah I guess it's my fault. Let's have some breakfast. (Nose starts to bleed)  
Fate: Ah! Commander you're bleeding. I'm so sorry! (Wipes the blood off the nose)

Poke: Nah its nothing. Don't worry about it. Also when we're alone, it's Poke!

Fate: (Shyly) Yes Po-Ke. Let's have breakfast.

Poke: Ah breakfast, COFFEE! Delicious! (Stuffs food in)

Fate: (Slowly drinks her coffee) Eat slower Poke, you'll get an upset stomach.

Poke: (With food in his mouth) Don't worry, I have an iron stomach.

Fate: (Giggles) I'll go have a bath now, I'm finish with breakfast.

Poke: Alright, I'll finish eating first.

Fate: No peeking eh Poke. (Winks)

Poke: Oh? Is that an invitation? (Grins)

Fate: (Turns red) No! (Runs to the bathroom)

Poke: Oh well. (Continues eating)

After a while, Fate finished her bath and Poke went in to take a bath to wash of 2 days worth of sweat and grime off his body. They then proceeded towards the room that Abdul Rahman had directed them towards with Poke leaning on Fate due to the fact that he was still weak from the severe fever that wrecked his health. They were wearing the clothes provided, Poke was wearing a white shirt and black pants that had a tie to go with which he loosely tied around his neck and a leather jacket which he hung on his hand because the weather was extremely hot, while Fate was wearing a collared feminine blouse with a crimson skirt and a ribbon tied around the collar. Shoes were provided as well, both leather but Fate's being high heeled. Poke also requested for a leather holster for his pistol and wore it around his side.

Poke: Wow Fate, you look beautiful when you let your hair down. That outfit really suits you. (Grins)

Fate: (Blushes) Thank you. You look not bad yourself Commander.

The guards escorted them from that room into a secret entrance in the bookshelves, down into a narrow lighted passage that led into a small dark room that had two seats in it with 4 projectors hooked up to a computer. Abdul Rahman directed them into the chairs and moved over to computers.

Abdul Rahman: You'll be talking to the Arab League High Council, please be polite

Fate: Alright. You may proceed.

-Abdul Rahman proceeded to turn on the computer and four veiled pictures appeared on the wall-

Shadowy figures: Welcome Commander, Captain. We are the Arab League High Council, we apologize for our rudeness in not showing our faces, but for security reasons, we may not show our faces.

Fate: Perfectly understandable, now could we please know the reason that you have brought us here not by normal means of communications?

Shadowy figures: Certainly Captain, you really cut to the chase don't you. We of the Arab League request that you, the NU-force assist in protecting our countries from the forces of TERRA.

Fate: Oh? What does the Arab League have to fear from TERRA? Most of your states other then India are not part of the Nuclear Club.

Shadowy figures: TERRA wishes to conquer the world thru nuclear force, we have detected several covert attempts from TERRA doing surveillance operations in our territories.

Fate: Other then nuclear technology, what could TERRA want with the Arab League? It is not like you're developing nuclear weapons.

Shadowy figures: We are developing a miniaturized version of nuclear power plants to install into our old mobile suits to keep them infinitely powered up.

Fate: But ZAFT's N jammer technology would prevent nuclear power from developing.

Shadowy figures: Even the N jammers do not keep the entire earth under its jamming source, some places are still capable of nuclear fission or fusion.

Fate: Then I believe that TERRA is looking for your miniaturized nuclear plants to power its super weapons.

Shadowy figures: We believe that too, that is why we require the protection of the NU-force.

Poke: I'd advice you to stop that then, NU-force's job is not to baby-sit countries in case you've forgotten.

Shadowy figures: It will benefit a lot of countries, just in case you don't realize. Miniaturized power plants in zones unaffected by N jammers could provide enough power to power a lot of cities.

Poke: I highly doubt that you would share that miniaturization technology.

Shadowy figures: You do realize what position you are in commander? We could have you killed now do you understand?

-Armed guards take aim-

Poke: Ah. Resulting to threats eh?

Fate: (Whispers) Commander don't agitate them, it's as bad as it is.

Poke: You do know that that will be considered as a declaration of war against ORB.

Shadowy figures: We'll consider that an option, because TERRA won't manage to attack past the ORB offensive lines.

Poke: Why don't your take it up to ORB themselves.

Shadowy figures: We wish for you to deploy here since you are conveniently in our territory.

Poke: More like the technology is in Egypt.

Shadowy figures: How? Never mind, your powers of deduction are impeccable.

Poke: Oh well… We shall keep your defense in mind, but you would have to keep our own defense in the mean time, after all, it is our job to fight TERRA.

Shadowy figures: Alright then, we shall release you and bring you and your unit to Egypt, I take it as your promise to protect the Arab League.

Poke: Don't take it personally, but your defense comes secondary, I have my own primary objectives

-The figures disappear-

Abdul Rahman: You sure were impudent.

Poke: Comes with the job. Shall we proceed to Egypt?

Abdul Rahman: Alright, would you rather fly or ride?

Poke: Fate, shall we fly in your unit?

Fate: If you wish Commander.

Abdul Rahman: Alright, we shall have our forces escort you.

Poke: Much obliged Major, now Fate, shall we go, or do you wish to sightsee a little?

Fate: Commander, I believe the Legacy is awaiting us, we should head back right now and call them before we leave.

Poke: Ah, yes you're right Fate, we shall do as you say.

Abdul Rahman: Alright follow me to the communications room.

-Follows Abdul Rahman to the communications room where they contacted the Legacy-

Rein: Legacy, CIC Rein here, how may I help you.

Abdul Rahman: Your Captain wishes to speak with you.

Fate: Rein, is Asura there?

Rein: Sis! You're alive!

Fate: Of course, did you have any doubts about it? The Commander is here too.

Rein: Oh? That idiot?

Poke: Hey who you calling an idiot?

Rein: The one who got hit by a ship? (Grins) Commander you really should thank your lucky stars that you're alive.

Poke: Yea I already did. Your sister saved me this time.

Rein: Asura ain't on duty, but are you guys coming back?

Poke: Yea soon, we're heading out now.

Rein: We've been in Egypt for 24 hours already, shall we prepare to depart as soon as you return?

Poke: Yea, prepare for launch, we'll leave as soon as we arrive.

Rein: Roger Commander.

-Communications link gets cut off-

Fate: Shall we depart now Commander?

Abdul Rahman: If you fly fast, you'll reach there by nightfall.

Poke: Excellent, let's proceed.

Fate: Yes Commander.

They then immediately went to the underground hangar where Fate's unit was stored. Poke and Fate did not bother to change into their pilot suits as they were bloody and torn, thus they wore the clothes that they were wearing to the meeting the Arab League Council. They were then escorted by two MiG-21bis Fishbed supersonic aircraft towards Egypt and landed in an Egyptian Air Base and after the usual immigration clearance, they were escorted again towards the Legacy in the port. They quickly docked the unit and proceeded to the bridge, preparing the Legacy to launch.

-On board the Legacy, Bridge-

Poke: Ah! Its good to be back, ain't it Fate?

Fate: Yes Commander.

Xin: Well you sure are a lucky bastard ain't you Poke, who knows, you might've even survived the crash if Fate didn't go and rescue your unit. (Slaps Poke on the back)

Poke: Nah, I don't think my luck is that great.

Xin: Nevertheless, great job Fate.

Fate: Thank you Commander.

Poke: It's time to launch. I'll leave the launch sequence to you and Asura, Fate and I will be out on deck.

Xin: Lovely time to be alive eh. (Smirks)

Poke: Sure is pal.

-Poke and Fate head over to the deck while the Legacy launches-

Fate: The breeze sure is lovely while on deck.

Poke: Yea, our ship travels on par with any naval craft even at 25 percent power.

Fate: Poke, I have some thing to tell you.

Poke: Oh? What is Fate?

Fate: I… Erm… Never mind, I'll tell you another time.

Poke: Uh wah? Why not? You've sparked my interest.

Fate: Another time Poke.

Poke: Alright, let's just enjoy this breeze, it's been a while since we were together like this alone, not in combat, since that night at the hospital.

Fate: Yes, it's been a while.

What happened on that night? What kind of development will occur between the two? Find out in Phase 8: Night of Memories.


	13. Phase 8: Night of Memories

**Phase 8: Night of Memories**

-On board the Legacy, Deck-

Poke: Time sure flies, doesn't it Fate.

Fate: Yea, a more peaceful time.

Poke: A darker time though.

Fate: Though what is true peace but that of the one that you've found.

Poke: Well I know I found mine then.

Fate: So have I.

_-Past-_

_That year of the battle of __Yggdrasil, a sole unit survived, and within it, a lone failed coordinator was in it. His unit drifted towards the PLANTs and was picked up by a patrol unit, no one could believe what they had found, a survivor of the un-survivable battle, and to rub salt into ZAFT's wounds, a mercenary. They put the survivor under test to find out what had allowed him to survive, was it pure luck, or perhaps a streak of genes that were that of a failed coordinator. Under the integration of ZAFT council, he never spilt any information of the battle, not even disclosing his own personal experiences, even under drugs he did not divulge the secret of survival. The ZAFT council then wrote him off as a failure and had him moved over to a less expensive ORB hospital, they did not wish to spend any more money on a failure. ORB saw this as a chance for them to receive a valuable gem that ZAFT had failed to see and refine, and sent in their own recruiting agent to receive and refine this gem, the gem of the veteran pilot, Poke._

_Poke: Who are you?_

_Fate: I am Agent Fate Mizukage of the ORB Special Forces department, personal department._

_Poke: Oh? Integration?_

_Fate: I'm afraid that we do need to know of the circumstances of that battle and why ZAFT would write you off as a failure._

_Poke: I remember nothing, felt nothing, neither will you get anything from this questioning, Agent._

_Fate: We of ORB believe in peace, do not fret, if this information is unavailable, it is perfectly acceptable, for it is ZAFT who seek this information. We are merely here to recruit you to a special force created to defeat the Yggdrasil._

_Poke: Why would you need to fight them, what is you reason Agent, without a reason, a battle is pointless, I was paid to fight and that's all I did, which resulted in me being written off as a failure._

_Fate: I have my own reasons, I believe you would not want to experience such a traumatic experience again, but we believe you're the key to this upcoming battle, the solution to the storm._

_Poke: Well this is interesting, ORB being interest in a failure of ZAFT._

_Fate: You need not reply now, just rest._

_Poke then rested for a solid week, almost in a comatose state, but yet dreaming instead of the endless darkness of a coma, all he could think of was that girl in white, such a young one tossed into the tides of battle, a fragile thing like that was not made for the roughness of battle but that of a warm home. Poke then woke up to the sight of a black mass of hair by the side of his legs, the agent had kept vigil right next to his bed contrary to what he believed, that the military was uncaring for its own troops, but yet this girl, a member of the military dogs had cared enough to keep watch while he slept. He stroke her head and though to himself, what would his next course of action be, to lead a civilian life or that of a military dog, then the girl awoke like an omnipotent goddess awakening from her millennium slumber._

_Fate: Ah. Your awake, are you hungry? You've been asleep for a week._

_Poke: Yea I'm ravished._

_Fate: Do you want me to bring some food up?  
Poke: Yes please do._

_Over that one breakfast, they shared their experiences with each other, both had been fighting since they were born, for Poke, being a failed coordinator had meant abandonment, for Fate the first war had ended her childhood, the loss of her parents who were killed while assisting in the first generation of mobile suits for the Earth Alliance. They both had taken up arms at a young age as well, with Poke killing before his 16__th__ birthday and Fate while in the military. Fate also shared the details of his future employment if he was to choose to take it, while Poke shared his combat experiences and near misses. They had forged a unique bond between each other that was to keep them in tight friendship for the next year. After the meal, Poke had tired out from talking too much and lain to sleep again, while Fate going over to his side whispered in his ear…_

_  
Fate: (Whispered) Join us as the NU-Force Commander, Poke-san (Reverting to Japanese for a moment)_

_They continued their conversations for a week, until that night, out on the roof of the hospital. They were up on the top looking at the shooting stars that were so common at that time of the year. Poke was feeling better, being capable of running away from the nurses try to give him his daily injections and also fighting back the doctors trying to inspect his wounds, resulting in Fate being the one who changed his bandages._

_Poke: Fate, I've decided to join the NU-Force like you've requested._

_Fate: Oh? That's great Poke, I'm sure you make a fantastic Commander._

_Poke: Though I would like a few people in my team._

_Fate: ORB will try their best to get these people._

_Poke: First is I would like my friend from the ZAFT red coats join us, Xin' Kin_

_Fate: I'll get on it._

_Poke: Another would be you, for I believe that you are the most suitable to be a Captain._

_Fate: (Blushes) Me? Captain?_

_Poke: (Holds her hand) Don't worry, I'll protect you and our future ship. (Grins) I shall be the one who fights on the side of justice._

_Fate: (Giggles) Together eh._

_Poke: I'll shall ride the storm and crush Yggdrasil._

_Fate: Oh? Really?_

_Poke: Hey! Didn't you have confidence in my ability before?_

_Fate: Sure sure._

_Poke then started work as the NU-force commander for ORB and even injected a few ideas of what his forces should be, Xin' Kin then joined in the following week after being transferred, he transferred as quickly as possible, but who could blame him, double his pay for his usual job at a higher rank as well. The pieces were in place to create the force, they were being put into place by the two new Commanders, but would the pieces hold in battle? There was no doubt about the ability for they quickly eliminated all minor earth forces of TERRA, such success for the force that was established in 6 months, the Commanders abilities were not to be questioned._

-Present-

Poke: So haven't I kept my promise since then eh.

Fate: You sure have Commander, of course the true prowess of the unit has not been shown yet, for the Commanders have yet to seriously sortie.

Poke: Haha, I'm getting old already, being blown out of space twice in such a short span of time.

Fate: Oh no! I'm getting old as well.

Poke: By the way Fate-san, I remembered.

Fate: Remembered what Poke?

Poke: Today.

Fate: Is there something special?

Poke: Yup. There is something. This. (Removes a small parcel) Happy birthday Fate.

Fate: Erm… Poke, my birthday was yesterday…

Poke: Oh!? It was… there wasen't a party was there?

Fate: Nope, no one else remembered other then Rein, and I told her to keep it a silent affair.

Poke: Oh well. Here's your present even if it's a day late. (Laughs)

Fate: Though I'm surprised, for someone who forgets his own birthday, you remembered mine even if it was a day off.

Poke: Haha, so when is my birthday eh?

-Both burst into laughter-

Poke: Did you have a birthday wish?

Fate: Yea, but if I told ya, I would have to kill ya. (Winks)

Poke: Guess it's a secret then.

Fate: I'll give you a clue, but you cannot ask help from anyone on board the Legacy.

Poke: Alright so what is it?

Fate: Aishiteru Poke-san.

Poke: Oh? Japanese eh? Darn… No wonder you told me not to ask the members of the Legacy. (Author's Note: Though he may bear a Japanese name, he is NOT Japanese, refer to character page for Ethnics, a failed coordinator bears no name)

Fate: Remember your promise. No cheating Poke-san. (Winks)

Poke: Oh well, I hope you like your gift, let's proceed back into the Legacy, it's starting to freeze up here.

Fate: Thank you for the gift, and it is cold here, I'll be right in after you.

Before Fate re entered the Legacy, she proceeded to un-wrap the small brown parcel, inside a small watch with her image engraved on with her name below. She tucked the watch into her breast pocket as it became her most precious possession.

What does that phase mean? What new dangers are there installed for the NU-Force? Find out in Phase 9: Painful Reunion.


	14. Phase 9: Painful Reunion

**Phase 9: Painful Reunion**

-On board the Legacy, Bridge-

The Legacy after a few days of slow travel, finally made it to the waters of ORB and was able to safely enter into their dry docks. They immediately begun repairs on the Legacy as they were needed in combat, also while the ship was being repaired, many units were repaired and restocked, and a new DEATHBRINGER was awaiting Poke when they reached the military port.

Poke: It's nice to be back home eh Fate?

Fate: I agree Poke, however it's not going to be easy, much repairs and tuning has to be done.

Poke: Well I know I have to test my new DEATHBRINGER unit, so I guess I'll go do that. Shall we go out of the base for dinner later?

Fate: I have to oversee a lot of the repairs, but I'll see how much time I can spare you,

Poke: Alright time to leave for the land hangar, I'll be using my bike.

Fate: Be careful, riding a bike isn't really safe.

Poke: Sure, I'll be careful.

-Poke drags out an old motorbike and pushes it down the ramp and rides off-

Fate: Well I better be doing my job so I can make that dinner date.

Rein: What date eh? (Sneaks up on her sister)

Fate: Eh!? You scared me.

Rein: You're going out?

Fate: Nothing, just busy busy busy. (Walks off)

Rein: Suspicious

-ORB Military Base, Hangar-

Poke: So all I've got to do is perform normally right Stephanie?

Stephanie: Yes Commander, it's just to ensure that all systems are functioning.

Poke: Alright, let's get this over with.

Poke proceeds to test the new unit, while Stephanie tunes it accordingly. The unit was a minor problem, but the synchronization of hardware and software would take sometime, but Poke knew that if Stephanie was at it, after a few long test runs, it would be over extremely quickly as compared to the other incompetent engineers. It was one of the reasons why the Tanaka siblings were the ship's main mechanics.

Poke: Steph, may I ask what kind of flowers does Fate like?

Stephanie: Oh? Why the sudden question Commander. You do know that you're in a test now eh?

Poke: This test is boring, so tell me, what kind does she like?

Stephanie: She does like roses, perhaps some would be nice?

Poke: Oh? What color should I get?

Stephanie: Perhaps some pink ones? She does like that color.

Poke: Oh well, I guess I have a long way before I could say I do understand her well.

Stephanie: Well, we woman are a complex organism to understand, it comes with time Commander. May I ask why Commander?

Poke: Well if you don't tell the Lindy Gang, I guess I could tell you.

Stephanie: They won't get a word Sir.

Poke: Alright, I'm bringing her out to dinner.

Stephanie: A nice restaurant Sir?

Poke: Yea, its one off the base.

Stephanie: Maybe you should not be wearing your uniform when you go out later.

Poke: Eh? I shouldn't?

Stephanie: Well of course not! It's a high class restaurant Commander.

Poke: But but I don't have any other formal clothes…

Stephanie: Well then, we have a lot of time after this tuning, perhaps after this round it should be perfect. We'll call the Raynor Brothers and Rein along too.

Poke: I guess I see no other option. Let's proceed and finish this.

-In the City-

The brothers were summoned to the hangar along with Rein as well, to their surprise the Commander and called for them along with Stephanie to go off the base to the city to buy certain items. A van had been prepared to transport all of them while driven by either one of the brothers. Their first stop was a clothes shop that held clothes that Poke had never bothered getting for himself, after all, a mercenary rarely bothered to dress up nicely.

Poke: Gah! Why do so many people have to come along, it's just a set of clothes.

Rein: Oh? Is that something my future YOUNGER brother in law should be saying?

Poke: Eh? I have a bad feeling about this and since when I'm your future younger brother!? (Gets dragged into the shop by the two women)

Raynor brothers: Hehe this is going to be interesting. (Snigger)

Inside the shop, Poke was being piled up high with clothes he'd never wear in his life, and probably won't unless the circumstance called for it. One minute it was Stephanie tossing a suit on, while the next minute, Rein was forcing a polo shirt on him. They had forced his shirt off, but Poke was adamant about keeping his uniform pants on. They were using Poke as a live play model to test out different variations of clothes to see which was most suitable for Poke's dinner with Fate.

Poke: NU! NOT ANOTHER ONE! (Attempts to squirm out of the women's killer grasp)

Rein: Come now Poke, it's not everyday you have two gorgeous babes forcing you to wear clothes that you'll never wear.

Stephanie: Yea Commander, it's not fair, you asked for my help.

Poke: WAIT A SEC HERE! (Gets a sweater stuffed over his head) AREN'T I THE COMMANDER HERE!

Stephanie: (With an evil grin) Not here Commander, here we rule over you.

Poke: Oh god, save me please…

Rein: Ooo… The Commander looks better in these clothes.

Poke: Raynors! Help me!

Max: Sorry Commander, they rule the shopping malls, we can't do a thing.

Stephanie: How bout these clothing.

Poke: Damn, I knew coming here was a bad idea.

They then "kidnapped" Poke to one shop after another, purchasing the clothes using Poke's one and only credit card and slowly they changed the theme of the shopping trip to themselves, modeling in cute clothes and revealing dresses from one shop to another. They then also charged their new purchases to Poke's credit card.

Poke: Nuuu! My pay check this month.

Rein: Well these clothing only cost you a few hundred dollars, be grateful, we helped you.

Poke: Then how about those.

Stephanie: Consider it payment for our services. (Grins)

Rein: It'll only cost you only two thousand dollars. (Poke's mouth drops)

Stephanie: We'll it's only like a small fraction of your pay Commander. It's not like you use it anyway.

Poke: I guess you're right, let's have lunch and head back before it reaches 3pm. Raynors you guys are so doomed. (Whispers to the Raynor brothers)

They then had lunch at a small café at a corner and then proceeded back to the Legacy to prepare Poke for dinner. They drove back in rowdy chatter about their new purchases, while Poke ponders over the next duties of the NU-Force. Arriving at the base they proceeded to the dock where the Legacy was stationed, they boarded the Legacy and Stephanie dragged the Commander to his cabin while they met Kana on the way, who decided it would be fun to play dress up Commander as well.

-The Legacy, Poke's Cabin-

Poke: Eh… I'm going to take a bath first, could you guys leave first?

Stephanie: Nope, we'll prepare your clothes, just take a bath.

Kana: Now this is a first, dress up the Commander game.

Stephanie: (Giggles) Kana, check out these clothes. (Proceeds to talk about the purchases)

-Poke has a bath and comes out shirtless with a towel around his bottom-

Poke: Alright, bath is complete, can I please have a set of clothes now.

Stephanie: Here's the set of clothes we picked out for you. (Shows Poke a pair of black pants with sliver linings and a grey shirt)

Poke: Eh, could you leave?

Kana: No way! We're going to help you dress Commander.

Poke: But! (Splutters)

Stephanie: There's nothing to be embarrassed about Commander.

Poke: At least can I wear the pants on my own?

Stephanie: Sure sure.

-Wears the set of pants quickly-

Stephanie: Right, first the shirt.

Kana: Commander, you body sure is scarred.

Poke: (Darkly) Best thing to do is not to probe, Colonel.

They were taken aback, because Poke rarely calls anyone by rank, they knew immediately that this was the out of bounds zone in his life that no one should ask about. They quickly dressed him and gave him a black felt jacket that they had bought. They then gave him a bunch of light pink roses to give to Fate later on. They also sprayed cologne on him to eliminate the minor body odor of being cooped up in a mobile suit for too long.

Kana: Say "Ah".

Poke: AH.

-Sprays cologne in-

Poke: Gak! What's that! It tastes horrible.

Kana: It's good for you.

They quickly pushed him out of the room and towards the exit of the Legacy, because it was almost time for dinner. They were riding to the restaurant and were to meet at the gangway at 6pm. Fate was still not there so Kana also quickly stripped Poke of his pistol, combat knife and ear piece.

Poke: Eh!? What's with the disarming?

Kana: Surely you don't mean to go armed into a restaurant?

Poke: Eh… I was expecting a surprise attack?

Kana: You lived as a mercenary too long Commander.

Poke: What if there is an emergency? Can I at least have the ear piece?

Kana: Tonight there shall be no work for you. (Grins)

Shortly after, Fate arrived at the gangway dressed up in a low cut revealing lavender dress, smelling like the roses Poke was carrying. Poke then recalled that he had seen that dress being tried on by Stephanie earlier on in the day, but then again he could be wrong. She was also dolled up with a light touch of make-up and had her hair let down, a sight that was unheard of onboard the Legacy.

Poke: Wow, you look stunning.

Fate: (Shyly) Thank you Commander. Also thank you for the dress.

Poke: Oh? That dress if I'm not wrong was picked up by Stephanie.

Fate: Was it? But they say you paid for it.

Poke: I seem to recall a few thousand dollars being used for something, guess that must be it.

Fate: (Giggles) Shall we leave?

Poke: Right, let's go.

Kana: Are you gonna hold those flowers the whole night?

Poke: Oh yea, right! These are for you Fate.

Fate: Thank you Sir.

Stephanie: People dressing like that should not be riding a motorbike.

Poke: Well it's not like we can be choosey over our form of transport.

Rein: (Stepping up on the gangway) Don't be too sure, come, your car awaits you.

Poke: Car?

They were then led to an awaiting black car at the bottom of the gangway, and were quickly ushered in by an overly excited Rein. To their surprise, it was the Raynor brothers driving the car and with a word of have fun, Rein slammed the door and the brothers drove the car off.

Poke: You do know where we are going right?

Max: Don't worry, we've screwed with your dinner plans and we're bringing you guys to another restaurant.

Poke: Oh well, I some how knew this would happen. Dragging me shopping and stuff sure was tiring.

Fate: Well you look nice today at least, I could really see they had good intentions.

Poke: Well it's going to be a peaceful night.

They arrived quickly at an expensive looking French restaurant and were ushered into a private booth and a menu was quickly served to them. As they replied with their orders, they also had their coats removed and water was served to them for neither liked the taste of wine.

Fate: They sure put a lot of effort to organize this.

Poke: Yea I guess so, though I had a feeling that we were followed to this restaurant.

Fate: Our own people?

Poke: No way of telling, guess we'll just wait and see.

They had a nice dinner and were feeling happy that they had finally had a night off to themselves, they then exited the restaurant and proceeded down an alley to the other side of the building to meet up with the brothers to proceed back to the Legacy when suddenly Poke went on the defensive and reached for a non existent gun and out of the shadows walked out a familiar figure that all in the NU-Force knew by face, Charlie S.W.

Charlie: Don't bother faking the gun Poke. I know you're unarmed.

Poke: Oh? How would you know that smart ass?

Charlie: Unlike you riff raff, I actually am refined and prepared. (Aims a pistol at Poke)

Poke: Arrogant as usual eh Charlie.

Charlie: Well aren't you the same brat as always Poke. Let's catch up eh, we've not seen each other for what? 10 years?

-On board the Legacy-

A black limousine appears outside the gangway, while several figures quickly exited the limousine and walked up the gangway into the Legacy. On board the ship, people quickly stepped aside as the small party made way towards the bridge, looking for the Captain or Commander. They found Asura on duty at the console and when alerted to their presence, he quickly stood up and saluted the two generals and the princess of ORB.

What does Charlie want with Poke? What business does the princess of ORB have on board the Legacy? Find out in Phase 10: Secrets Revealed.


	15. Phase 10: Secrets Revealed

**Phase 10: Secrets Revealed**

The princess of ORB, Cagalli Yula Athha had arrived, the purpose of her visit unbeknownst to anyone other then herself and the accompanying generals of the ORB intelligence. They had ordered Asura to contact Poke, however they had reached Kana instead as she had taken away his earpiece, therefore they summoned Xin instead and he rushed quickly to the bridge.

"Good evening Princess." Wheezed out by a breathless Xin with a clumsy salute.

"Evening Commander, and drop the Princess, you know I hate being called that." Retorted Cagalli.

"Commander Poke is currently un-contactable right now, due to certain unforeseen circumstances." Rein piped in.

Xin then glared angrily at Kana who had appeared in bridge instead of Poke holding his earpiece, he then replied, "Poke should be back soon according to his schedule."

Cagalli angrily shouted, "This is a matter of grave importance, I don't give a damn if he is 20miles in the middle of the ocean, get him here now!"

Xin calmly said, "We are currently contacting his chauffeurs right now to get him back to the Legacy, but they seem un-contactable as well." Xin was glad that he was used the Princess's occasional outburst of anger.

Cagalli quickly replied in a curt manner," Commander, I'll simply cut to the chase, we have had a tip off that Charlie S.W is in ORB. A few TERRA units have escaped detection and entered ORB but traces of their landing were found instead."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Commander Xin, but we have finally been able to contact the Raynor brothers, however…" trailed Rein.

"Spit it out Rein!" Shouted Xin in anger.

"The Commander and Captain have both been severely injured by Charlie S.W wearing a combat armor. They're awaiting you orders Commander as neither of the injured are in a life threatening situation but are unconscious. Also Charlie has blown up their only form of transport."

"Guard them well, I'm going out to retrieve them, I also want a few squads armed with nothing less then a jeep that fires depleted uranium rounds each to hunt for Charlie." Spat Xin in anger as he thought to himself, that Charlie had gone too far.

"Lady Cagalli, I'm going out to retrieve my partner, if you would be so kind as to await his return, we may continue this briefing later." Said Xin in his most official voice he could manage.

"Commander, I shall await the two of your presence at the Athha House tomorrow afternoon for a lunch meeting with the council as well." Replied an impatient Cagalli.

"We will be there." Replied Xin as he left the bridge.

_-In the alleyway, a few hours earlier-_

_The conversation between Charlie and Poke continues with a gun pointed in an ominous direction, as tensions grew between the two parties, Charlie did an unexpected thing by tossing the .357 Desert Eagle onto the floor in front of Poke. He smirked at Poke and challenged him to take the gun._

"_Why don't you take that gun and kill me, Poke, since you're unarmed and defenseless." Sneered Charlie._

"_Sure I don't mind…" chimed Poke as he shifted off Fate's hand and lunged for the gun and depleted the magazine at Charlie from which the bullets bounced off harmlessly onto the ground. "Fuck! You're unscratched!?"_

"_Behold my battle armor, created through my sheer ingenious. Its dense body could easily crush you, also making it bullet proof even with that magnum type pistol, it remain unscratched." Boasted Charlie in his arrogant voice. "In fact how bout I give you a demonstration you vulgar brat."_

"_Fucking bastard!" Shouted Poke as he grabbed Fate and ran out of the alley but were slammed down by an invisible force. "What the fuck did you do to us to pin us down!"_

"_Nothing much, just using a combination of density and radiation to increase the gravity around you." Sniggered Charlie," though it's only double your weight, that should prevent you from running away."_

"_Double my weight isn't going to stop me from moving, I only weight 45 kilograms, my army pack weighs more!" Shouted Poke as he struggled to stand up._

"_Lucky for you, the limit is only 2 times gravity, oh well, I wanted your group to surrender, but I guess I'll have to kill you guys after all, however, you've already emptied my magnum, better attend to your girl friend, she might have suffered a concussion." Laughed Charlie as he slinked away into the shadows._

_Poke dragged himself as quickly as he could to Fate's unconscious body and quickly checked her pulse and found it to be acceptable and then feeling his head swirl he then collapsed next to her due to the impact to his head. The Raynors then rushed down the alleyway after they heard the gunshot and saw Charlie escaping and as they saw Poke collapse, they then heard and saw their awaiting car get crushed like a tin can by an unknown force and they quickly called for assistance._

-In the alleyway, present time-

The rescue team and search squads arrived on scene in record time as they sped thru the city at full speed. The search squads then spanned out into a 5km search radius to hunt for the elusive attacker. Poke and Fate were hauled into the jeeps on stretchers and sped toward the medical facility onboard the Legacy, since neither of them were in a life threatening situation, Xin felt it would have been better not to bother the civilian hospital with security measures and instead bring them back to the already secure Legacy.

"Crap, it's like a scene out of a science fiction movie, what force could do such a thing." Sighed Xin as he surveyed the damage.

"I agree, especially the car, it was totally squashed as if a steamroller had cruised over it." Added Max as he approached the dark faced Commander. "He definitely did not use a conventional weapon, if not it would have been blown up, or riddled with bullets."

"That's probably so, let's return to the Legacy, we won't know much until either one of them awakens." Replied Xin calmly as they walked toward the awaiting jeep.

They drove toward the Legacy at civilian speeds and reached the Legacy by midnight, the clean up had taken only a few hours to finish as Charlie's new weapon had only destroyed the car and not the surrounding areas. The walked toward the medical ward where Fate and Poke were resting, they then found out from Rein that both had only suffered from minor concussions as both were fairly light as apparently the effects of the weapon used had varied, Poke suffered the heavier blow while Fate suffered a lighter blow though both strong enough to render them unconscious, though according to Max, Poke only fell unconscious after ensuring Fate was in a safe condition. Poke had stirred several times both for a few seconds before fall back to sleep, proving he was alright, though Fate had not stirred a single time through the time she was under observation, though her vitals were alright.

As they were leaving the ward, Poke awoke and called after them and asked Xin to gather the search squads together in the briefing room after they returned from the search and also the pilots of the ship's mobile suits. A few hours later, when the search squads returned with several sightings of Charlie and no casualties, they settled down into the briefing room along with the 3 other mobile suit pilots, Poke then begun his briefing of the enemy.

"Well people, we've already tried our best in searching for Charlie but to no avail, I believe he was not using a mirage colloid to hide himself due to the face that the generating device is bulky, I believe he is using another device developed for smaller area clocking known as an ECS otherwise known as an electronic cloaking system. Though it may be smaller, we have more difficulties tracing an ECS signal, though we seem to notice a horrendous smell emitted from the ECS, other then this, an ECS is totally invisible. His weaponry does not include conventional weapons, such as projectiles and beam type weapons, but instead he uses a gravity manipulation technology that increases gravity up to 2 times upon an area, due to his boasting, we have also discovered that his use can emit radiation, but whether or not the ECS hides it or it can be used as a weapon is still yet to confirmed."

"So why have there been sightings of him at several locations?" questioned one of the members of the search party.

"This is where I come in." Claimed Xin. "The ECS technology cannot sustain itself for prolonged periods of time, therefore the mirage colloid was developed to increase the time limit and decrease ozone pollution which causes the stench emitted from the system. Therefore it could be due to this that there have been several sightings of him within the city, though he was moving in a zig zag manner out of the search perimeter and we have confirmed mysterious heat signatures leaving the region, similar to that of the ships used by TERRA."

As the briefing came to an end with several warnings, they left for the mess hall to have breakfast and to prepare for the meeting between them and the ORB council. Poke checked out of the medical ward with intense objections from Rein with a paper fan and when several of the medical assistants were busy pacifying Rein, Poke checked himself out of the ward and went towards his own cabin to rest. Fate was still unconscious in the ward when he last checked but he couldn't help but responsible for her plight and wondering what he should do for her, but he had to put those thoughts out of his mind and prepare to face the council. They gathered at hangar to fly towards the Athha House for lunch and landed their units there as well.

-Athha House, Noon-

As they landed their units on the private underground hangar of the Athha House, they proceeded thru the metal detectors where Poke had to surrender his combat knife and gun, they were then escorted to the meeting room where Cagalli was already dressed in purple with the other council members as well. They then proceeded with the meeting, which was to question about several losses of the NU-Force equipment, and also to have a progress report.

"Welcome Commanders, May I question the absence of the Sub Commander?" Asked an aged council member.

"She was rendered unconscious last night after dinner, during an attack and is still currently unconscious." Replied Poke.

"Ah I see." Was all that was replied and covered up with mummers.

They continued the questioning with a few general questions aimed at Poke, which were fairly easy to reply, and the questions got progressively harder to the point that the questions were indicating the Commander's incompetence and questioning his ability to lead the force. There were also personal questions such as his involvement with the other female crew members which he tactically dodged. Xin was questioned about the leadership when Poke was gone and also the hitting incident on board the ship, all questions easily replied and accounted for. After the integration, they gave their reports to the council about the war against TERRA, also on how they planned to siege the other 8 fortresses. As the meeting ended Cagalli requested the two Commanders to stay behind.

"I would rather finish this battle quickly, this war is getting costly in terms of both lives and equipment." Begun Cagalli. "The Arab League have spoken to me about your astonishing behavior Commander Poke, I'm appalled at that, also when I visited the Legacy, you were no where to be found, only to be retrieved by your fellow Commander half dead in an alleyway! How do you think this makes the council feel Commander?"

"It was a simple outside dinner with a subordinate." Replied Poke.

"More like a romantic getaway eh Commander?" Hissed Cagalli.

"Nothing like that I can assure you." Retorted Poke.

"And how was it you were unarmed and out of communications range?" Asked Cagalli innocently. "What happened to your armed at all times policy?"

"I was disarmed and under radio silence before disembarking the Legacy by another subordinate…" Replied an embarrassed Poke.

"I hope not to see such an incident repeat itself again Commander. Your next mission is this." Cagalli hands over a disk to Xin. "You are cleared for launch tomorrow, your repairs are mostly complete."

"Yes Lady Cagalli." Saluted Xin and Poke in unison and left the room.

"Guess lunch wasn't provided eh bro." Grumbled Poke.

"Unfortunately, let's quickly head back to the Legacy for a proper lunch." Replied Xin.

They raced back to their units and headed back to the Legacy at full speed, they're next target, Jotunheimr, the nearest fortress to the Vanaheimr or maybe their lunch.

Will Poke and Xin die from hunger first? Will the Jotunheimr be an easier target then the Vanaheimr? Find out in Phase 11: Silent Night.

* * *

Do comment or review about the change in format. Thx for reading. Post in the forum if you think i should revert to the previous format.


	16. Phase 11: Silent Night

**Phase 11: Silent Night**

Poke and Xin raced towards the Legacy, where their lunch awaited them, although their lunch was important to them, they knew the more pressing matter was to prepare the ship for their next operation. As they docked with the Legacy, they repelled down their units faster then they normally would, rush past Joyce who annoyingly called after them to properly descend next time which fell on deaf ears. They rounded the corner, where Poke was in the lead by a short distance, when he literally ran into Fate, while Xin put on the emergency brakes and skidded to a halt.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Fate as she landed on her bottom.

"Ah! Fate, I'm sorry, didn't see you while turning." Apologized Poke as he extended a hand to Fate to lift her on her feet.

"It's alright Commander, may I enquire where you were proceeding at such a rapid pace?"

"Ah! Xin and I were about to look for you actually. The Legacy is to launch tomorrow afternoon, and since we haven't had our lunches, we would like to ask you to ready the ship for departure, of course that is if you're not busy."  
"Ah, I see. I would be happy to perform that favor for you Commander, perhaps you could pass on the data to me right now?"  
"Yes, thank you Fate." Chimed Xin, as he handed the data disk to Fate. "I'll rush over to the mess hall first." Shouted Xin as he ran off.

"HEY! HANDS OFF MY SHARE!" Hollered Poke as he thanked Fate and ran after Xin.

Fate slowly walked towards the bridge to access the data disk given to her by Xin. The disk contained detailed plans of their target, Jotunheimr, as well as several suggested siege plans to bring the fortress down. It also contained a reminder that a medical first examination for all mobile suit pilots was compulsory before they launched tomorrow. Rein had totally forgot to tell her that she was also included in the medical check up and therefore she did not attend, thus a reminder was sent to ask Fate to attend the medical check up. She heaved a sigh before making the announcement that the ship would be departing tomorrow night and that all repairs had to completed before then, she then slowly walked towards the medical ward where Rein was.

-Legacy, medical ward-

"Ah Fate, are you feeling sick today?" Questioned Rein.

"Nope, I'm feeling right as rain. I've got to have a medical check up before we launch."

"Ah, I didn't think you were included, because you're the captain and you don't sortie often."

"Ah but I do have a pilot's status as well as a captain's status."

"Alright then, why don't you strip down and proceed behind this screen on this bench."

Fate proceeded to strip and sat on the medical bench as Rein brought out her medical apparatus, then handing Fate a clipboard with a pen to fill up a medical form. She then took out a stethoscope and placed it on the bare chest of Fate's.

"Uh wah! That feels cold. I feel extremely cold being stark naked." Complained Fate.

"Well you have to endure it my dear sister, it's a standard procedure."

"Alright, I guess you're alright, you've got no unusual bulges in you're already flat chest."

"Eh! Are you teasing me Onee-Chan?" Cutely replied Fate.

"Well you don't have to act so cute. Its time to ask some questions, please do reply them honestly." Said Rein as she pinched Fate's cheeks.

"Uh Orlgite Orneh Chan. (Alright Onee Chan)" ogled Fate thru her cheeks.

"First question, any muscle aches and cramps or any pains anywhere?"

"Nope."

"How bout ulcers, unusual bumps, scaring, mysterious blemishes?"

"None."

"Are you pregnant?"

"DEFINITELY NOT! I'M STILL A VIRGIN!" Shouted Fate.

"Alright alright, please calm down, it was just a question, no need to get all sensitive about it."

"I'm sorry…"

"Alright next question, any pains after sex in any form?"

"What kind of question is that!? I'm still a virgin…" Blushed Fate.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then. How about pains during self pleasure and how many times a week?"

"Uh wah? What kind of question is that! Isn't that a little personal? I never!"

"Right right just answer the question Fate."

"NO! These aren't medical questions are they!?"

"Not really." Grinned Rein, "But it sure is fun teasing you."

"Hidoi Onee-san!" Said Fate as she dressed quickly and left the medical ward.

As Fate quickly ran out of the medical ward, she bumped past Poke without noticing him. Poke then entered the ward to see a giggling Rein inside the room. He walked up towards Rein and asked her what was going on.

"Your girlfriend sure is funny Commander." Laughed Rein.

"Eh… Ain't she your sister and not my girlfriend? How could you talk about her like that?" Replied Poke.

"Oh well, why are you here Commander?"

"Well I need to get a check up before launching tomorrow."

"Oh? Were you included as well Commander?"

"Well apparently get checked due to sickness doesn't count."

"Alright, come on, I'll give you the check up." Chipped Rein, prodding Poke in several old wounds.

"Owies, stop poking my wounds. You sure you can perform a proper examination…" Grumbled Poke.

"Daijoubu Daijoubu, I'm a professional." Said Rein cheerily.

"I'm going to assume that means that it's alright." Groaned Poke.

After the check up was completed, Poke left the medical ward feeling sore from all the prodding, he headed towards the briefing room for the briefing on the next mission. The entire crew had already assembled in the briefing room awaiting Poke's briefing, they were already restless and talking among themselves until Poke arrived, when he did, they immediately kept silent.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the briefing of the next mission of the NU-Force." Announced Poke. "We will be returning to space tomorrow night. We'll be in earth's orbit for a few hours and there but will proceed towards the PLANTs after we get clearance to retrieve some information and some equipment that is supposed to assist us on this mission. Also another briefing will be held just before the mission."

"Please ensure that all maintenances are complete and all ammunition are restocked." Added Fate in a hurry.

After a few questions and technicalities, the crew were dismissed back to work. While the crew was leaving, Fate dragged Poke aside to confirm the details of the maintenances completed on board the Legacy, they proceeded towards Poke's cabin to get the status report as well. As they walked back to the cabin, Poke asked about Fate's recovery to which he got a rather soft reply.

"Thanks for your concern Poke." Replied softly as she blushed.

"Well let's finish work and get some dinner." Yawned Poke.

"It's been a long day hasn't it? How was the meeting with the Princess?"

"Well she pretty much ate me up and spat me out as usual."

"It was to be expected since we've not been having much success recently." Teased Fate.

"Yea she really was angry that you did dangerous things just to save me."

"Don't want?" Pouted Fate.

"No no, it's not that bad, I really appreciate it." Grinned Poke as he patted Fate on the head. "I really do. I do hope you'll be more careful in the future."

"Thanks a lot Poke." Purred Fate.

They proceeded to complete their work once they had reached Poke's cabin, quickly they did their work so that they could have the rest of the night off to themselves. They readied their report that they had to hand to the council about their recent losses, however the report was too extensive to complete before dinner, they called for dinner to be brought to the cabin.

"Uh Wah this report sure is long, and boring, I wonder why the council is so evil to make us do this kind of report." Complained Poke.

"But it has to be done Poke, if not they'll hunt you down for that report." Smiled Fate.

"How could you enjoy this kind of job!?" Exclaimed Poke. "It's the most boring job in the world."

"You forgot, I used to do this kind of work for a living as a special agent."

"You mean a special office agent." Piped Poke in a sing song manner.

"You're such a tease Poke…" Fate prodded his cheek.

They continued thru until quite late with the report as Xin was the one supervising the remaining repair work with the Legacy, though Poke rather be in Xin's shoes, he didn't complain as Fate was already helping him even though she was not obliged to do it. As soon as they finished the report, it was already late, so Fate wished Poke good night before leaving the cabin back to her own.

The next day, the ship was already mostly prepared, and the re-supplying procedures were going well, they were preparing the remainder of the striker packs that were for the PET-X001 models as well. Poke and Xin were eating breakfast in the mess hall when Fate came in and joined in as well.

"Sleepy…" Mumbled Poke as he slept next to his breakfast.

"Sleep some where else dude… This is the mess hall, not the bedroom." Lectured Xin.

"Wake me up before launch." Groaned Poke as his head barely missed his breakfast plate.

"I already volunteered and did the maintenance shift thru the night, at least you got to sleep, what do you got to complain about?" Retorted Xin, who had been awake the entire night to do the checks.

"At least you got the interesting job, next time I'll do that while you do the administration." Groaned Poke facing the table. "I hate doing that lame report."

"At least you had Fate to help you with it eh? Didn't she make it 'fun' enough last night?" Smirked Xin.

"I heard my name being mentioned, is something the matter?" Interrupted Fate cheerfully.

"Nothing Captain Fate, now if you excuse me, my breakfast is done, I shall complete my duties before going to sleep until its time for launch."

"Yes Commander Xin."

"Yes please go to sleep, sleep is good." Mumbled Poke while half asleep next to his breakfast.

"Wow he can talk in his sleep." Noted Xin loudly before he left.

"Commander Poke, please wake up, it's not good to sleep here in the mess hall." Reminded Fate gently as she shook the sleepy Commander awake.

"Five more minutes please…"

Suddenly Lindy enters the mess room, only to see Fate attempting to wake Poke up. The moment these scenes came into her mind, she already concocted a new rumor in her devious mind, she also invented a new prank to play on them.

"Morning Captain." Grinned Lindy.

"Morning Lindy, is something the matter?" Replied Fate politely.

"None at all, Captain, just a greeting." Grinned Lindy suspiciously.

"Oh I see." She said, after which she turned towards the Commander. "Commander, please wake up, don't sleep at the table."

"Captain, do you know that there's an easier way to wake the Commander up." Smiled Lindy.

"Oh and what is that Lindy?" Asked Fate curiously.

"Give him a peck on his cheek." Giggled Lindy.

"WHAT!?" Shouted a surprised Fate.

"Don't need to shout so loudly Captain, just try it, it works you know." Smiled Lindy deviously.

"But… But…"

"Yawn That was a good sleep. Morning Lindy. Morning Fate." Yawned Poke oblivious to the prelude of the earlier drama.

Poke then left his seat to return to his cabin for rest until it was time to launch. After he left however, Lindy whispered a sentence to Fate.

"You missed your chance Fate-Chan."

Fate then blushed beyond her normal pink color and ran out of the room after Lindy made that comment with a grin on her face. As Fate rushes out, Lindy wonders if she had brought the prank a little too far.

As the preparations for launch continued throughout the day commenced, Poke and Xin were no where to be found as they were saving their energy for the launch as well as the battles ahead, for they were to be engaged in many battles in the next few months. The time flew as darkness fell upon the ship and its crew, also telling them that it was time to launch. They quickly launched into space with the help of the mass driver, and while they were orbiting Earth, an announcement was made by Poke.

"We will now be commencing Operation Silent Night."

What is Operation Silent Night? What perils will they face? Find out in Phase 12: Trouble.


	17. Phase 12: Trouble

**Phase 12: Trouble**

-In Space-

"Commander, we've reached orbit above earth, proceeding as usual." Announced Asura. "Entering orbit maintenance mode."

"Alright we'll await permission from ZAFT to enter PLANTs, proceed as usual." Ordered Fate.

"Eh. Captain, ZAFT just patched thru to dock with December City, to collect the mission equipment." Added Rein.

"That's curiously fast, must be more important then the usual missions." Wondered Poke.

"Why December? It should mean that we're getting an upgrade? Perhaps a few new mobile suits." Guessed Xin.

They proceeded towards December City at full speed, it being the military headquarters of the PLANTs, they expected a military escort as well as a few more hours of waiting. However ZAFT might have been a little more anxious to get this operation with ORB over and done with, therefore they had allowed the Legacy in a little faster then usual.

"Politics aren't my strong suit, so let's just ignore these reasons behind the convenience and proceed on towards the PLANTs." Shrugged Poke.

"Well we'll be reaching PLANTs in a few hours, let's stand down for the meantime." Xin advised.

"Alright, make the announcement Fate." Said Poke.

As Fate's voice echoed the announcement throughout the ship, the various crews stood down a level of readiness, Poke and Xin returned back to their respective cabins. They wished to rest a while before the long and boring briefings in the PLANTs that were ahead of them, also due to their nature of constant fighting, they would rather snitch any rest in between that they could. A few hours later, they finally reached their destination, December City.

-December City-

They docked with the internal hangar of the December, they then started taking in a few crates of equipment from the hangar almost immediately. Poke, Fate and also Joyce departed from the hangar towards an unknown building within the PLANT itself that belonged to the military with its crest emblazed on a flag hanging in its courtyard.

"Welcome to the ministry of military science." Droned a uniformed guard as he opened the taxi door for the three of them.

"Thank you." Said Joyce and Fate while Poke just walked silently.

"Ah… I didn't realize that you were so polite, Joyce." Jeered Poke.

"Why you little jerk! How dare you talk like that! You're twenty years too early to challenge me in the tone of a grown up!" Said Joyce as she strangled Poke.

"No fighting please Joyce!" As Fate attempted a rescue of the Commander from the death clutches of Joyce.

"Is that how your subordinates treat you Commander?" Echoed a voice thru the hallways.

"Ah if it isn't Commander Joule." Remarked Poke as he straightened out his uniform.

"Pift… I can't believe we're entrusting weapons and valuable forces to this joker. Are you sure he is the one, Council member Ezalia?" Scorned Yzak.

"Well he certain has a reasonable track record. I believe that our forces should assist in the efforts to stop TERRA." Replied Ezalia to her son's displeasure.

"We'll settle this later." Whispered Joyce.

They followed the Council member and Yzak towards a boardroom, as they were directed into the room with a teak table and classical black chairs. They were ushered to their seats on the left side while a number of unknown officers from ZAFT who joined them later were seated on the right, with Ezalia as the chairman of the meeting, they then begun the meeting.

"These officers you see here, will be those squads who would be supporting the Legacy in assault on the Jotunheimr." Begun Ezalia. "Their role is rather simple, they will shatter the ATREMIS shield guarding the fortress with the new device we have named N-Shatterer, it causes vibrations to nuclear based force fields until it reaches the same frequency as the field and emits the opposite field causing a hole in the shield."

"You bastard better not doom us all by delaying the attack!" Snarled Yzak.

"Well to continue what he has said, the moment the devices leave the vicinity, the hole will repair itself." Continued Ezalia.

"That's kind of convenient." Casually remarked Poke.

"They'll be stationed on the Legacy, and your three Jotun class ships. Also escorting you will be 2 Nazca Class ships."

"What role will they be playing Council member?" Questioned Fate.

"They'll be the support, however if nothing goes wrong, they'll not play a role at all. Our pilots will be evacuated first if anything goes wrong."

"Ah… Alright, so why did you request me over?" Asked Joyce curiously.

"Because you'll be handling the last minute configurations for the device. You'll be thoroughly briefed on the devices which we expect your crew's utmost attention and professionalism." Briefed Ezalia. "In fact your briefing would be handled in four hours in the next room, along with your other assistant engineers. They have already been informed to prepare for the briefing."

"Ah I see, acknowledged."

"Well, here is the general plan, our boys will be sent in to open a hole, while Commanders Poke and Xin, Captain Mizukage and Colonel Chidori will enter the hole, leaving Colonel Sosuke and Sagara to protect our forces. However hopefully we can evade detection as we'll be using an untested wide area mirage colloid device to cloak ourselves. Once they are you are in, our forces shall return to the Legacy and await further instructions. The four of you will then uses whatever means possible to stop the reactor and disable all hostilities. After which, the shock troops deployed on the Jotun class ships will then be sent in to take over the base."

"Won't it be hard to assault the base with only four units? Also why long range units inside?" Questioned Fate.

"You stormed the base with two units the previous time, this time we will have long range units covering you guys, and also we have the element of surprise if we use a smaller force. Commander Joule's force will be the ones to break you guys in, while the others have roles of retrieval or storming."

They went thru the more minor details of the siege for the better part of the next hour, as finally the meeting concluded, Yzak and his mother walked up to Poke during the after meeting refreshments.

"You bastard better not fail." Stared Yzak at Poke.

"I could say the same for you." Replied Poke in a complacent tone.

"Now now, no fighting before the fighting has actually started." Cooed Ezalia.

Yzak storms down the corridor as Poke grins behind him and Ezalia walking off after politely excusing herself, citing office an overload of office work. Fate then stuffs a cream puff in Poke's grinning mouth to stop him from grinning which antagonized Yzak further.

"I still have a score to settle with you COMMANDER!" as a killer's aura was emitted from Joyce as she performed an Anaconda Vice on Poke.

"Owies, demon technician on the loose! Help!" Feint Poke.

After that, none of the ZAFT officers dared to approach her for fear of their arms being ripped off. Poke and Fate returned first to the Legacy to brief the rest of the crew aside from the engineering department under Joyce about the upcoming operation. The briefing went smoothly as the strategy was simple enough to understand and it proceeded without an questions being raised, therefore leaving Poke and Fate a lot of time to themselves for the night. They proceeded toward the mess hall to eat their dinner and thereafter back to the Commander's cabin for more work, where Xin again had evaded the demonic administrative work by volunteering ahead to oversee the transferring of equipment.

-On board the Legacy, Mess Hall-

"Ah it's dinner time, time to eat!" Drooled Poke as his dinner was being prepared.

"Well I guess you do deserve that dinner Poke." Smiled Fate.

"Damn right I do! That meeting was so boring, Xin should have gone since he is better with the details."

"It can't be helped, he had to do his own duties in the hangar."

"Well I guess so… To think they specially requested for me to attend. They have a thing against me…" Droned Poke.

As dinner arrived for the two of them, they slowly ate and talked over dinner, Poke being especially slow since he didn't want to do his after-dinner administrative work. After dinner, they walked back towards Poke cabin, and just before reaching the cabin, he received an emergency page from Rein, accessing his comm link, he called Rein back.

"What's the emergency Rein?" Questioned Poke.

"Commander, three quarters of the crew are suffering from muscle dysfunctions, from the kitchen staff to the pilots, even some of my medical staff, all of them are suffering from the same problem, I suspect it's poisoning." Flustered Rein as she had never seen so many people fall sick on the Legacy.

"Fate and I will be right there, try to find out as much as possible."

Poke and Fate rushed towards the medical ward to be greeted by a strange sight of drooling members of the Legacy that had been healthy just hours ago during the briefing. Suddenly Fate collapsed into Poke's arms, unable to move anything but her eyes.

"Weaken…" Said Fate as he lost control of her mobile functions.

"Hey Fate! This is not a good time to be playing around." Stammered Poke in shock.

"I'm afraid that she has been poisoned as well, running to the medical ward has caused the poison to spread even faster, paralyzing her muscles." As Rein took out an injection gun, and shot Poke.

"Alright, so what's that?"

"It's probably an antidote for the poison, since it causes the muscles to relax too much, I figured that a strengthener would stop the poison." As she gave Fate a shot of the same medicine.

"You might have gotten poisoned as well, but the timing varies with different people so as a preventive measure I'll shot most of the still alright members with the same medicine. Those who are poisoned should still be alright if they are treated. Carry her to that empty bed, Commander, let her rest there."

Poke did as he was told and carried Fate to a bed. "What the heck caused this?"

"Dinner, I noticed even the cooks have gotten poisoned so I suspect that even they are not aware of it. However I notice the engineering personal who did not eat dinner on board are totally fine, even Commander Xin who skipped out on dinner to finish off his job is fine."

"How long will they be out?"  
"Probably they will not recover fully within twenty four hours… Perhaps they need at least forty eight hours at least I guess…"

"We have a traitor on board… TERRA is probably behind this, just to delay our attack… I will inform Xin and ZAFT, we might need to delay the attack…"

As Poke called up Xin to inform him that he should have his dinner outside, he also acknowledged the obvious delay of the maximum forty eight hours and also he hinted to Xin of a traitor on board. He also called up ZAFT to inform them of the change in the assault plans as well as to request medical assistance to help out in the ward. As Poke returned to his cabin, he was greeted by a call from Council Member Ezalia.

"Ah, Commander, good that I could get a hold of you so quickly."

"You've heard the news I assumed."  
"Yes and worse, vital members on our side are also stricken with the same condition."

"What! How is that possible!?"

"Unfortunately it is true Commander."

"Then the mission plan has been compromised…"

"That would be the worst case scenario."

"We'll postpone the mission… Forty eight hours and then we'll proceed."

"Agreed, they might expect us to change the plan."

He hung up on Ezalia and called Xin to ready the hangar within forty eight hours and also ensure that a new supply of medicine had to be procured. He then dully completed the administrative reports he and Fate originally planned to do before she fell victim to the poisoning. As Poke though out the remainder of the mission and finished the remainder of the reports alone as he swore again to kill the bastards responsible for this. Suddenly his computer jumped to life and as if reading his mind, a message appeared on the screen,

You want the bastards responsible for this mess?

Come and get me, in Jotunheimr fortress.

P.S I'll kill you.

Signed General Narfi Asgard

As Poke laid back in his seat, his fury had found its target.

Will Poke's fury find its mark? Will they manage to recover in time? Find out in Phase 13: Siege of the Unknown.


	18. Phase 13: Siege of the Unknown

**Phase 13: Siege of the Unknown**

-December City, Forty Eight hours later-

"Most of our members are completely recovered, those who are still suffering from minor effects are non vital staff." Reported Xin

"That's great, we'll be able to proceed as planned then. How about the transfers of ZAFT equipment aboard the Jotun class and the flag ship?" Asked Poke.

"The Jotun class arrived thirty six hours ago, precisely twelve hours after our arrival, they were loaded within twelve hours of arrival, the Legacy also completed it's loading twelve hours ago. Equipment checks all completed as well."

"Great job Xin, we'll be on time then, prepare the ship to launch in forty, notify the awaiting Nazca escorts as well as the Jotun class to launch first in thirty, let them proceed to nav point beta ahead of us."

Thirty minutes later, two Nazca class ships departed from December city and rendezvoused with awaiting Jotun class ships, they then proceeded as a battalion towards their designated navigation point. Ten minutes later, the Legacy launched towards the same designated navigation point, arriving earlier then the battalion that left earlier.

"Arrival of team B has been confirmed next to flag ship." Announced Rein.

"Raise combat readiness level to code yellow, high speed, anti mobile suit combat expected, prepare for high acceleration. EXSPD mode activate!" Ordered Fate.

"Combat readiness yellow! High speed anti mobile suit combat expected. High acceleration. EXSPD activate!" Echoed Asura.

"I'll be preparing to sortie, Asura you have the bridge."

"Right mdm! All pilots to their units, prepare to launch, CIC call the Jotun class to request the Joule Squad to launch. Maintain minimum fifty kilometer distance from target, prepare for swift evacuation."

As the Legacy remained just beyond the fifty kilometer mark of the Jotunheimr's wide area sensors, they launched six high speed units towards the target under the effects of a wide area clocking device that affected a range of five kilometers, as they launched a separate device for personal use. Under the umbrella of stealth that the device provided, they were joined by the Joule Squad carrying the mobile version of the device.

"Better stay close to the device you bastards." Radioed Yzak.

"Hey hey, we're not here to start a fight ya know." Replied his long time friend Dearka.

"Yea we know our jobs, the problem is that if you didn't brief them properly Commander." Sneered Poke.

"No fighting so early in the mission guys." Sighed Xin, Dearka and Fate in unison.

They activated the device just before they left the five kilometer range of the Legacy's fixed device, due to the fact that the device drained quite a significant amount of energy from the accompanying Zakus, they also interchanged the device's connection to prevent any of the Zakus from being completely drained of energy. They made haste for the fortress and in just under half an hour, they reached the operation mark, as the units carrying the N-shatterers prepared to mount them on the tough shield of the fortress. The results were almost instantaneous, opening a hole just enough for one mobile suit at a time to enter. While the first four units entered the fortress vicinity, the remaining fourteen units waited outside as they closed the hole behind Poke's unit, who was the last to enter. They remained on standby as Poke, Xin, Fate and Kana scouted the unprotected immediate vicinity of the fortress.

"This seems strangely quiet." Remarked Xin.

"Yea… Too quiet... Stay alert…" Advised Poke.

"Commander, there is an entry point here." Reported Kana as she passed an open hangar.

"Curious…" Radioed Xin. "There are signs that this gate has been open for the last few days, no sign of these doors being moved at all."

They split into two teams, Poke and Xin exploring the exterior, while Fate and Kana explored the interior, they found no signs of activation of offensive weapons or mobile suits.

"THERES NO ONE IN THE BASE AT ALL! THE REACTORS ARE WORKING BUT THERES NO ONE HERE AT ALL, IT'S A beep" came the radio with Fate's voice before it went dead.

"Fuck, it's a fucking ambush." Scolded Xin.

"Retreat now, all teams retreat, we've fallen for a trap." Ordered Poke as he dashed towards the entry point.

"What the heck do you think you're doing Poke?"

"Fate and Kana are still inside, we gotta save em."

"Commander Poke or Xin, please respond, this is the Legacy, there are multiple units detected, up to three hundred units approaching your location. As well as ten signals being the TERRA equivalent of a ZAFT Nazca class approaching your position." Reported Rein.

"Order a full retreat, Joule Squad, prepare to evacuate, after we retrieve Fate and Kana, open the hole again, you also can drop the stealth, they know we're here." Requested Poke.

"Those bastards, there's no way they'll take us down! Hurry up and retrieve your team." Shouted Yzak into the commutations.

"Hey hey, we should retreat before the three hundred set in. They might kill us after all." Joked Dearka. "Or not."

"Don't joke at a time like this you bastard." Scolded Yzak.

"Retreat if necessary, we'll rescue them first." Said Poke.

"Even if you wanted us to retreat, I think our Commander would shoot us before letting us escape." Joked Dearka.

"Hey what do you mean by that? There's no need for me to make sure you don't escape! You bastards better not retreat from the enemy, we hold the pride of ZAFT in our hands, how could we shame ZAFT by retreating!" Lectured Yzak.

"See what I mean." Chimed Dearka while shaking his head.

"Fine then." Sighed Poke as he broadcast to all the allied ships. "All ships, deploy all mobile suits, prepare for anti mobile suit and anti battleship combat, combat condition red now. Joule Squad abandon excess equipment at the nearest ship and join in combat."

"You don't have the right to order my squad around! Change over equipment at nearest ship and prepare for combat!" Ordered Yzak.

As the Joule Squad temporally retreated back to the Legacy to change to more appropriate combat equipment, the rest of the ships deployed their mass produced mobile suits totaling around sixty units, two thirds of which were the mass produced Nu-Force units and the other third being the ZAFT's assortment of units. They were still out numbered five to one even as every unit and pilot launched their units from their respective battle ship, but nevertheless, they charged bravely into battle as within minutes, the void of black space were dotted with the crossfire of angry lasers and the explosions of projectile weapons. In the first wave of attacks, the TERRA forces were already reduced by a third while the more experienced pilots of the combined forces of ZAFT and the Nu-Force had lost a few units.

Poke and Xin rushed into the fortress to find Fate and Kana at their last transmission point, weaving thru the maze of the fortress, they reached the transmission point within minutes as the computer navigated for them showing them the right direction. To their surprise, they were in a plain unarmed hall way with Fate's and Kana's units floating in mid air. As Poke floated towards Fate's unit to retrieve it, Xin did the same for Kana's unit. Suddenly the metallic panes that paved the interior of the fortress changed into mirrors.

"Damnit, Xin get here now. ARTEMIS field extend." As Poke re-calibrated the shields to protect all four units.

"I think I know what they're doing, turn off the sensors!" Shouted Xin.

As the shield extended and the sensors deactivated, a volley of beams were fired from unknown locations, immediately reflecting all over the place striking the ARTEMIS shield multiple times, as well as overloaded Poke's passive sensors as he could not turn them off in time while calibrating the shields.

"Damnit, you were right about the sensors, mine blew up. Somehow the shields are disabled too, they must be designed to disable rather then destroy."

"No doubt about that, seeing that your shield could only withstand the first volley of shots. Let's get out of here." Sighed Xin as he aimed all his physical weapons against the wall and blasted. "Damn they barely crack at all."

"Time for me to shine then." Replied Poke as he drew his VARIT sabers and sliced at the mirrors, dealing minor damage to it. "Man this is going to take a while."

"We don't have a while." Radioed Xin as another volley of beams rushed at them. Xin quickly dragged Fate's unit to block the beams.

"Nice thinking, continue keeping the beams off me, I'll need another two minutes to properly analyze these mirrors."

"Make it quick."

"DONE!" Shouted Poke as he sliced thru the mirrors, with his newly glowing black sabers.

"About time." Said Xin as he tossed Fate's unit toward Poke and retrieved Kana's unit.

"Let's bust outta here! Make us an exit Xin."

"Right on." As Xin blasted the walls for a straight and direct exit out of the base.

"Guess it's not enough."

"Time to go out the conventional way."

Poke and Xin raced out of the fortress guided by their computer maps, they hit the hangar exit which had sealed itself.

"Right Xin, if you would do the honors."

"Let's hope it's not like the walls of the fortress." As he aimed for the seams and blasted a full powered blast of a positron type cannon at the blast doors.

They exited from the abandoned fortress and into the void of space, still trapped within the fortress vicinity. They looked out in the distance, seeing the enemies' number still keeping count at three hundred was depressing.

"Xin! Aim your cannons at the centre of the fortress, blast their reactor to smithereens and raise radiation shields to max." Ordered Poke as he sent the signal to raise all radiation shields carried on all units. "Now Xin!"

"Got it! Code PET-ΩΔμ, limiter max release!" Replied Xin as he pushed his cannons to the max, while releasing all the limiters on the fire power.

As the angry glow of bright lasers and depleted uranium shells fired in succession in a linear line, Xin immediately raised his shields to the max as his most devastating attack hit the fortress and with immediate effect, blew it to dust, while the radiation alarms beeped all over the battlefield. The explosion even hid the destruction of Xin's weapons for the explosions of his weapons were nothing to the nuclear holocaust before them.

Hath the fury hit its mark? How shall they escape from the holocaust? Find out in Phase 14: Fury Triggered.


End file.
